Padre Soltero
by kierinahana
Summary: sasuke sufrirá por culpa de un pequeño, que se adueñado de su tiempo, gracias a el conocera a la mujer de su vida, mientras ellos se aman el pasado regresara para tratar de separarlos.
1. Chapter 1

devuelta con otra loca historia, esta será corta no creo que tenga mas de 10 capitulos, en verdad la tenia ya en mente lo que evitaba que cumpliera con las demás.. en cuanto a la historia que debo.. de disfraces y amargura del alma ya tengo el argumento solo me falta un poco de ideas para desarrollarla, pues estoy con la mente enfocada en esta historia..

la historia es creación de mi retorcida y loca mente, pero los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

*…*

Padre soltero

capitulo 1.- Errores y consecuencias

En uno de los edificios mas lujosos de la ciudad de konoha se puede localizar a miembros de las familias mas prestigiosas de la nación del fuego, entre los inquilinos mas reconocidos esta el segundo hijo del dueño de sharingasn corp. una de las empresas mas exitosas de la nación pues su imperio hotelero lo convierte en la segunda familia mas poderosos e influyente en el mundo.

El heredero Uchiha considerado como uno de los hombres mas guapos de la nación, pero también considerado como un hombre de hierro, insensible, inalcanzable, poderoso, dominante y un sin fin de adjetivos por los cuales un gran numero de jovencitas y mujeres maduras lo desean, pero este hombre no solo tenia una personalidad dominante y atractiva, sino que su aspecto lo colocaba en la categoría de semidios, si un rostro esculpido por un dios, sus enormes ojos oscuros que devoran todo lo que observan, una nariz perfecta, labios rosas, de volumen exacto para pecar, un cuerpo marcado de manera adecuada a su estatura, manteniendo la flexibilidad, no había defectos en ese hombre.

Su club de fan estaba por conformado por mujeres de distintos rangos de edad, lo que mas lo destacaba era su actitud fría y cortante, era sorprendente que con el carácter que este joven tenia lograra tener a la mujer que el deseara a sus pies, pero como dicen hay ocasiones en el que el mejor cazador termina cazado y esto esta apunto de ocurrirle a Sasuke Uchiha.

En el departamento 1102 los gemidos que demostraban el placer que sentía una mujer este tipo de sonidos eran comunes en aquel departamento pues pertenecía al moreno, era común que este trajera a su hogar a un sin fin de mujeres con las que pasaba un rato agradable y después no volvían aparecer. en esta ocasión las cosas eran diferentes, la mujer que esta bajo el cuerpo del Uchiha era una de sus mas acosadoras fans, si una pelirroja de lentes conocida como Karin, joven que estaba enamorada del uchiha desde la edad de 15 años y por primera vez en 6 años de conocerse a cumplido su mas grande sueño, ser la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha. oportunidad que no perderí silencio se adueño de aquella habitación, dos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama se perdían en los brazos de morfeo.

Los rayos del sol se adueñaron de la habitación logrando traspasar unos párpados que ocultaban unas perlas negras. el joven dueño de tales joyas despertó de su tranquilidad para enfrentarse al comienzo de una nueva historia.

Sasuke despertó y lo primero que hizo fue gruñir pues le molestaba la luz del sol, sin olvidar el terrible dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir, el malestar en su estomago, se sentía enfermo, su mente empezó a mostrarle los acontecimientos del día anterior, sonrío con arrogancia al recordar la noche de pasión y lujuria que tuvo con aquella mujer, trato de levantarse para tomar agua pues su boca seca le reclamaba líquidos pero no pudo realizar el movimientos pues un cuerpo cálido lo detuvo... El moreno no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo era la primera vez que despertaba con alguien a su lado, giro su rostro en busca de la fuente de calor y se sorprendió al ver una melena roja como el fuego y una piel blanca, se asusto por primera vez se asustaba al estar en esa condición, se levanto con brusquedad logrando que la joven despertara y lo mirara con adoración...

sasuke kun buenos días amor - la pelirroja sonrío de una forma extraña pues sus ojos mostraban amor, arrogancia y culpabilidad, para el pelinegro era difícil entender todos esos sentimientos por lo que la furia se mostró en su rostro.

que demonios haces aquí karin - el uchiha estaba furioso con el mismo, como se le había ocurrido cometer tal estupidez, entre todas la mujeres del bar se tenia que acostar con aquella joven, se había equivocado y eso lo frustraba.

largo - fue lo único que salió de sus labios después de segundos de un silencio tenso.

yo creo que no sasukito, apenas empezamos nuestro noviazgo y ya estas furioso - la pelirroja estaba molesta por la actitud del uchiha, pues ella recordó todos los insultos que recibió la noche anterior mientras lo llevaba de vuelta a su departamento, recuerdo con amargura el sin fin de veces que le cambio el nombre mientras la penetraba.. esta molesta ella lo amaba y esta vez ella lo tendría así tendría que tomar medidas extremas ella lo tendría..

el morenos estaba frustrado y furioso tomo la ropa del piso, jalo del brazo a la joven y la saco de su cama, después la empujo fuera de su habitación donde la aventó y solo pudo pronunciar unas hirientes palabras para la joven.

**largo de aquí no eres nada, solo una mas con la que me acuesto...**

la pelirroja apretó con fuerza sus puños y lo vio con un odio inaudito en ella, esta vez la estaba lastimando como nunca lo había hecho a si que decidió atormentarlo, ademas su plan ya estaba en marcha el se arrepentiría de todo...

**pues tu fuiste el primer hombre de mi vida... **

las lagrimas cubrieron su rostro, trato de cubrir su cuerpo con las ropas arrogadas, se sentía es puesta, furiosa y dolida..

**jaja no me hagas reír, tu virgen por favor si te acuestas con seigetsu ...**

el joven cerro la puesta de su habitación y se encamino al baño, donde termino con sus necesidades, se metió a duchar, pero mientras se tallaba el cuerpo recordó algo.. salió de la regadera para buscar en el cesto de la basura aquel preservativo que debió de haber utilizado, pero no encontró nada, golpeo con fuerza la puerta, salió a la habitación con el único objetivo de encontrar alguna cosa que indicara que utilizo un preservativo, al no encontrarla la furia lo segó evitando que pudiera recordar algo de lo sucedido durante la noche, pues su recuerdos solo eran de el con el cuerpo de Karin sobre el suyo mientras acaricia sus pechos y todo se volvía negro. sasuke molesto regreso a la ducha con la duda pero se trato de convencer que por una ocasiona en que tuviera relaciones sin protección nada pasaría... pero como dicen que sea la primera vez no evita los riesgos de un embarazo y sasuke lo sabrá pronto.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

habían pasado ya tres mese de aquel encuentro cuando el las puestas del enorme edificio se ve a una pelirroja entrando, por primera vez en meses la joven regresa pero esta vez con una terrible y amarga sorpresa para el inquilino del departamento 1102. en aquel departamento un grupo de tres jóvenes se encontraba viendo una película por lo que el sonido del timbre los molesto, pues hoy era sábado el único día que tenia para descansar y convivir pues entre la universidad, sus empleos de medio tiempo evitaban que pasaran tiempo como amigos, sin olvidar que solo les quedaban dos años para terminar sus respectivas carreras, bueno a la joven pelirrosa le faltaba mas tiempo pues su carrera como medico recién estaba empezando.

el dueño del departamento abrió con perece y molestia la puerta, pero sus ojos tomaron un tono rojizo al ver aquella joven parado en su puerta.

**que demonios haces aquí...**

... la joven solo lo veía con dolor pues tenia la esperanza de que el joven cambiara y recapacitara, pero no había ocurrido, recordó el sin fin de noches que paso llorando por sus palabras y como ella trataba de tranquilizarse esos días, pues la noticia que estaba apunto de darle les cambiaría la vida a los dos, pero al ver su reacción el corazón le dolió.. no había sido como ella esperaba, donde el le habría la puerta y le diría un lo siento, la abrazaría y reconocería que la amaba y serian felices.. no solo habían sido sueños e ilusiones rotas por el, como siempre..

**largate.. -** sasuke estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando la joven interpuso su mano y hablo

**no... estoy embarazada... .-** si lo dijo con odio y desprecio, el merecía sufrir, ella lo amaba y el solo la despreciaba, hacerlo sufrir y para eso ella tenia que atarlo a ella, ya no solo por amor sino por venganza.

sasuke no pudo reaccionar su cerebro se apago, como había ocurrido y de repente recordó aquella mañana donde busco el preservativo usa y no lo encontró no pudo entender su estupidez así que no le quedo de otra que aceptar que esta vez sus errores tenia unas espantosas consecuencias. cuando iba a cerrar la puesta una mano lo detuvo.

teme como se te ocurre... el rubio había escuchado todo, no entendía como su amigo había sido tan idiota pero se dio cuenta de que sasuke despreciaba al a joven por la forma en que la miraba así que trato de intervenir para evitar que su amigo cometiera una estupidez

**deberían de hablar con calma teme..**.

naruto dejo que la pelirroja entrara le ofreció algo de beber ante la atenta mirada de su novia, la cual lo siguió a la cocina, lo interrogo y cuando tuvo su respuesta que do en shock pues el joven que era conocido por su frialdad, inteligencia y por ser un mujeriego había caído ante una de aquellas fans, si Sakura conocía a Karin aquella joven al igual que Ino eran fans de sasuke, pero a diferencia de la pelirroja, ella e Ino con el paso del tiempo entendieron que Sasuke nunca la amaría, pues el necesitaba algo que parecía que nadie podía darle...

en la sala un silencio asfixiante dominada el lugar, si las miradas furiosas por parte del joven dirigidas a la pelirroja eran cada vez mas notorias, logrando que sus ojos tomaran una coloracion rojiza, mientras que la muchacha de lentes agachaba la cabeza por el dolor que sentia, tenia miedo de aquel hombre que amaba, sabia que habia jugado su ultima carta pero estaba dispuesta atodo por estar con él.

…*…*…*…*…*…* Flash Back …*…*…*…*…*…*

**Hay karin ya entiende sasuke nunca estar contigo, de todas nosotros es la única con la que nunca se acostado, ademas te desprecia, ya deberías de entender que nunca será importante para el.**

aquella joven rubia se burlaba, pues ella era la única entre el grupo que había compartido la cama de sasuke mas de una vez, ella le había ofrecido placer sin compromiso y el uchiha lo había aceptado, por eso a Karin le dolía, el era el hombre que amaba, soñaba con el pero nunca le correspondía, pero ya no mas ella seria su esposa y ahora ella seria la que se burlara de aquellas mujer.

**ya lo veras Shion me casare con sasuke...**

**jajaj... en verdad eres una idiota sasuke nunca se casara contigo, ni aunque le dieras un hijo...**

aquellas palabras le dieron una gran idea...

…*…*…*…*…*…* Fin Flash Back …*…*…*…*…*…*

**Sasuke... **- la joven no termino de hablar cuando su sangre se congelo, su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo tembló por aquellas palabras

**no es mío... **

**sasuke ...** - solo susurraba su nombre

**así que largate ...** - no podía aceptar que ese hijo fuera suyo, el sabia que karin se acostaba con el peliblanco si por que aun que aquella joven se obsesionara con el, el nunca la había tocado por que su amigo la amaba y el no traicionaría la confianza del tiburón.. nunca lo había hecho, sabia que cometido un error pero no lo volvería acometer

**NOOOOOOO... -** pelirroja no pudo controlarse y grito

**no?... **- sasuke levanto una ceja mostrando su interrogante

**Noo... ya le dije a tu padre de mi embarazo así que no puedes abandonarnos ... **- Karin había planeado todo cuando descubrió que estaba embaraza, esta vez no dejaría que sasuke la humillara por eso se había reunido con Fugaku y le dijo que estaba embarazada de su hijo, recuerda la hirientes palabras de aquel hombre, pero no le importaron ella quería a Sasuke y nada la detendría

Sasuke la odio, por lo que se puso de pie y la levanto con brusquedad le apretó los brazos por el nivel de furia... la joven sollozaba por el dolor que sentía, pues la fuerza con la que la presionaba la estaba lastimando, pero le dolía mas el odio que esos ojos mostraban..

**esta bien... te ayudare con el bebe ... **- la sonrisa se mostró en los ojos de la joven pues tendría por fin a su hombre

**pero no nos casaremos ... **- la sonrisa arrogante de sasuke se mostró y el brillo de maldad estaba en sus ojos, pues su cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad superior a la de la pelirrojo y había entendido la intención de la joven al mencionar a su padre así que porque no desquitarse y sobre todo humillarla..

**pero tu dijiste que... **

**no yo dije que te ayudaría, solo te apoyare económicamente y lo reconoceré pero nunca me casare contigo...**

**no puedes.. si haces eso nunca veras a tu hijo**

**esta bien...**

la pelirroja se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que el pelinegro la desechaba a ella y su hijo, se trago su orgullo y dolor y acepto su propuesta, pero no podía negarse pues cuando le contó a su tío orochimaru este la corrió de la casa y ella no tenia donde quedarse...

**te comprare un departamento...**

**yo creí..**

**no me digas que pensaste que vivirías conmigo... por favor...**

**...**

**esta bien, tendrás un lugar y todo lo necesario, cada mes te daré una cantidad y cuando nazca el bebe lo registramos, lo visitare una vez al mes y podré llevarlo conmigo, a pero eso si no puedes acercarte a mi familia... conozco a mi padre y de seguro te dijo que esas mañas para atrapar a un uchiha no servían verdad... así que no tienes el apoyo de mi familia.. pero sobre todo no se te ocurra acercarte a mi madre..**

la joven se desplomo en aquel sillón de piel negro pues su plan había sido erróneo, nunca contemplo las posibles respuestas del moreno, ella siempre se ilusiono con respuestas románticas, llenas de amor y que al final serian una familia y ahora su futuro no era como lo imaginaba solo seria la madre de su hijo... pero nada mas pero si el se casa se olvidaría de su hijo, ella ya no tendría oportunidad, no con el paso de tiempo con el bebe en casa el cambiara verdad?... por eso no pudo evitar preguntar.

**pero si te casas...**

**cuando me case o tenga una mujer tu te mantendrás lejos de ella...**

**vas anegar a tu hijo ... -** sus palabras salieron dolidas

**no.. pero nunca te conocerá ella solo sabrá lo que yo quiera ...**

la pareja que se encontraban en la cocina estaban furiosos y desconcertados por la reacción de su amigo no pensaron que el fuera tan cruel.. sabia que sasuke no quería una familia conocían su situación y sus sentimientos por ese tema, pero no imaginaban que el trataría de esa forma a la madre de su hijo... el rubio salió hecho una furia y se abalanzo sobre su amigo pero al ver como el moreno se dejaba golpear se calmo..

**teme... que demonios ...**

**consigue un departamento... **

**etto.. hai -** no pudo negarle nada pues la furia en los ojos de su amigo lo amedrento así que solo acepto la orden

**sasuke kun, yo creo que ... **- la pelirrosa cayo al ver la mirada de su amigo así que solo tomo a su novio de la mano y decidió acompañarlo a cumplir con su misión

**y tu ve por tus cosas.. cuando el lugar este listo te mudaras...**

**yo..**

**que...**

**no tengo a donde ir...**

la furia de sasuke se incremento al oír la llorara, la odiaba por primera vez odiaba a una mujer, antes solo lo molestaban pero ahora viendo a esa mujer, su corazón se llenaba de odio, quería desaparecerla, sabia que en cuanto su padre lo viera lo acusaría de ser una vergüenza, ella se había metido con su familia, pero no podía lastimarla, no ahora que estaba embarazada pero ella comprobaría que con Sasuke Uchiha no se juega

loe dio una cantidad de dinero y la mando a un hotel, la quería fuera de su vida y sobre todo no quería cometer otra estupidez, por lo que se emborracho en su departamento y su infierno acaba de empezar...

…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…*


	2. La decisión de Karin

Capitulo 2 .- La decisión de Karin

*:*

los mese han pasado y aquel pequeño departamento se encuentra cada día mas lleno de amargura y dolor, pues aquel hogar solo es un espacio donde se encierra una amarga verdad, si por que la joven que vive ahí solo esta ocupando un lugar que ala fuerza quiso ocupar y con el paso del tiempo el peso de su terrible decisión la esta consumiendo. si por que en eso 6 meses no atenido la atención de sasuke, siempre envía a Naruto o Sakura para que le entreguen el dinero prometido la única vez que el fue aquel departamento fue solo después de que ella le gritara a Shion en plena facultad que esperaba un hijo de Sasuke. no pudo evitarlo, aquella rubia se había burlado de su situación pues por toda la universidad corrían rumores sobre el posible nombre del padre de su hijo y cuando ella le dijo a la rubia que sasuke era el padre, la otra se burlo de ella diciendo cosas tan hirientes, que ella no lo soporto y grito ante el gran numero de espectadores el nombre del padre de su hijo.

todavía le duele la forma en que sasuke la tomo del brazo y la saco de la universidad, cuando regresaron al departamento de ella, este la insulto y la humillo.

**como se te ocurre decir ante todos que soy el padre de tu hijo...**

**...**

**sabes lo humillante que es...**

karin sigue derramando lagrimas por la actitud del Uchiha, después el se fue molesto y ala mañana siguiente ella recibió la visita del abogado de sasuke, donde le hizo firmar un contrato de confiabilidad, era humillante todo lo que sasuke le hacia, ya no soportaba esa situación, la visitas al ginecólogo eran humillantes, las enfermeras la miraban con lastima pues siempre iba sola, cuando le preguntaban por el padre de su hijo ella no podía decir nada, ella había firmado el acuerdo, así que tenia que callar. la situación en la universidad fue peor, hablaban mal de ella y la despreciaban sin olvidar el acoso que sufría de las fans del Uchiha.

una noche lloro desgarradamente cuando una joven de cabello negro se acerco a ella y la empezó a molestar, recuerda cada una de sus venenosas palabras.

…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…*

**te acuerdas de mi karin...**

**claro que te acuerdas de mi.. fui la tonta ala que golpeaste por acercarme a sasuke kun, pero mira como son las cosas**

**tu diciendo que vas atener un hijo de sasuke kun y el acostandose conmigo**

**jajaja**

**que divertido, la fan numero uno es la zorra numeró uno**

**ya dinos quien es el padre**

**si karin dinos quien es el padre, por que sasuke no creo que lo sea**

**a shion como puedes creer que el se acostara con ella, si no tiene nada atractivo**

ella trato de defenderse pero su vientre de 5 mese le impedía moverse con agilidad por lo que no le quedo mas que seguir escuchando los insultos, pero cuando levanto el rostro vio a sasuke cerca de ellas, ella lo miro suplicante pero el solo se giro y siguió caminando.

…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…*

ella estaba consiente de todo el daño que había hecho a las chicas con las que sasuke se había acostado, se burlaba y publicaba cuando sasuke las botaba, en verdad había golpeado a un par y siempre las llamaba zorra, cada que podía las molestaba, pero ahora se arrepentía si ella no hubiera cometido la locura de embarazarse solo para retener a sasuke, ella podría ser feliz y no vivir en la amargura de ese solitario departamento, ya no tenia amigos, Juugo y Seigetsu la abandonado, sobre todo el segundo, aquel que le profesaba amor de una manera irracional la dejo, se había ido fuera del país para no verla mas, recuerda aquella platica.

…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…*

**asi que consegiste a sasuke, no karin...**

su cuerpo se estremeció cuando escucho aquella voz, pero no tenia el valor para mirarlo a la cara en verdad era humillante saber que ese hombre con el que discutía y la llamaba zorra solo para molestarla, ahora si tenia razón ella se acostó con el Uchiha solo para atraparlo, se había convertido en una caza fortunas pero no había conseguido nada.. se lamentaba cada día pero al oírlo a el, a su amigo, a su amante, si por primera vez reconocía ante ella que el fue el primer hombre en su vida, que le entrego noches de placer, rodadas de pasión de amor y entrega mutua, a diferencia de lo que obtuvo de su primer amor, solo un revolcón de apenas unos minutos pues sasuke estaba tan borracho que apenas y se movía...

las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro pero se detuvieron de golpe.

**mirate llorando aun que has conseguido lo que siempre quisiste estar en la cama de Sasuke**

**...**

**espero que seas feliz...**

…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…*

esas fueron tus ultimas palabras antes de descubrir que te habías ido, sentí una terrible opresión en el pecho, no sabia que es lo que sentía pues estaba confundida, pero con el paso del tiempo e descubierto que es aprecio hacia ti, mi amigo por que ya no hay nadie que me haga ver la verdad con crueles palabras, que me rescate de mis locuras ahora estoy sola y abandonada como una estúpida incubadora, pero quisiera aferrarme a la idea de que sasuke cambiara en cuanto vea al pequeño, quiero creer que el se casara conmigo... pero cada mañana ese sueño termina cuando lo veo caminando con una chica diferente, cuando me dicen que se acostaron con el...

**no tengo nada.. solo un hijo que es mi condena y al que poco a poco voy despreciando porque es el reflejo de mi estupidez...**

**pero tengo un mas grande temor que se revelara en cuanto mis ojos lo vean...**

…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…*

estoy furioso hoy a esa estúpida se le había ocurrido, que hoy naciera el pequeño, quisiera matarla, no puedo creer que en el momento mas importante fuera a terminar con el estúpido de Naruto tirando mi puerta solo por que ya va a nacer ese niño, en verdad que Karin solo trae molestia a mi vida, se que fue un error mío pero no se como solucionarlo, este tiempo e tratado de matar mi culpa con cuanta mujer se pone en mi camino, la insulto humillo y lastimo para que se arrepienta, pero no solo me mira con esos ojos llenos de dolor, pero los dos debemos de pagar por un error a si que a partir de este momento ese niño será lo único que mi importe, tendré que protegerlo de mi familia y sobre todo tendré que ver por él pues se que karin no lo hará, lo veo en su actuar, por que aun que ella no se de cuenta la observo y veo como se descuida como este ultimo trimestre ella evitaba mirarse el vientre, lo ocultaba y se alimentaba mal, también escuche al dobe cuando me dijo que Karin odia a mi hijo, nunca le pregunte como lo supo pero le creí, es mi amigo y no mentiría en algo tan delicado y sobre todo no me torturaría con la responsabilidad que tengo y no se cuantos temas mas.. solo espero que karin no cometa una estupidez...

son las tres de la tarde y por fin veo a un hombre cubierto de sangre acercarse a mi, el dobe se pone de pie rápida mente y lo cuestiona...

**Doctor ya nació...**

**es usted el padre**

**eh...**

**no soy yo doctor...**

**felicidades, señor... a tenido un hermoso niño...**

_no entiendo este sentimiento de calor que siento en mi pecho, pero una mueca de alegría se presenta ante mi, un varón tuve un varón..._

**puedo verlo ...**

**claro, esta en la habitación con la madre en un par de minutos**

**teme felicidades tuviste un niño.. y como le pondrás teme**

**claro que yo seré el padrino no...**

**Naruto deja de molestarlo**

gire mi rostro y pude ver a mis amigos discutiendo por primera vez la alegría estaba dentro de mi, no la veía pasar, la paz que sentía me alegraba, pero no sabia lo que iba hacer con Karin pues el la madre de mi hijo, creo que he tomado una decisión...

llegamos ala habitación donde se encuentra Karin y me sorprendo a l ver que cerca de su cama esta un cunero y en ella un pequeño, de piel blanca, no tanto como la mía y con pequeños mechones rojos, la sorpresa me golpeo pensé que tendría mi cabello, parecer que no será así..

**que haces aquí...**

la venenosa voz con la que me hablo me demostraba que me despreciaba. pero no podía negarme el derecho que tengo de ver a mí hijo.

**vine a ver a mi hijo**

**puedes llevartelo**

no entendí sus palabras pero me di cuenta de que ella no lo miraba, cuando el pequeño reclamaba alimento, llego una enfermera, creí que era momento de salir, Naruto y Sakura me siguieron, pero después salió la enfermera con mi hijo en brazos, la cuestione pero la respuesta que me dio fue sorprendente. entre furioso a la habitacion y por primera vez desde aquel día en que me entere de que seria padre salio toda la furia contenida...

**como que no lo quieres alimentar, malditaseas que tienes en el cerebro**

**...**

**eres una estúpida así que levantaste y dale de comer, me tienes arto con tus juegos y berrinches de niña**

**sin o quieres esa responsabilidad no debiste de haberte embarazado así que a su me las consecuencias de tus actos**

**...**

silencio es lo único que recibía de ella, mi furia creció y cuando estaba apunto de tomarla en brazos y levantarla con brusquedad llego el doctor y entre naruto y sakura me sacaron, me llevaron al consultorio del doctor donde el me dijo que karin presentaba síntomas de depresión posparto...

trate de calmarme pero la furia seguía dentro de mi, quería explotar así que me largue de ese maldito lugar, camine por mucho tiempo y la única solución que me llegaba era la de llevarme a mi hijo y a karin a mi departamento, se que eso la aria feliz pero no puedo prometerle matrimonio, tendré que aclarar las cosas, bastantes problemas tengo por su culpa, mi padre me desprecia, mi madre no ve a los ojos y mi hermano me reprocha mi falta, no puedo perdonarla por todo el dolor que me causo, me tuve que alegar de mi familia y ahora me siento que solo soy un estorbo...

_**llegue a mi departamento tome una ducha y la decisión ya estaba tomada Karin y mi hijo vendrían conmigo a vivir por un tiempo...**_

…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…*

no entiendo como es que estoy aquí, en este lugar pensé que nunca pasaría pero la verdad me gusta saber que sasuke me quiere aun que sea un poco, en realidad es la mentira que me dijo cada mañana, a levantarme y verlo con aquel pequeño en brazos, pero no me ve no me escucha soy un mueble mas de este departamento, solo existe ese niño, si por que hasta el nombre el lo escogió, solo me alegro de a verlo registrado yo, si estaba furiosa con el por que había llevado a una mujer para "cuidar a mi hijo" pero esta era una maldita ofrecida, se metía a la recamara de sasuke y no salia hasta un par de horas después, así que molesta tome a mi hijo y salí para registrarlo y para mi sorpresa fue fácil, todavía recuerdo los gritos de sasuke cuando le mostré el acta de nacimiento..

**como demonios hiciste esto...**

**pues es mi hijo**

**pero yo soy su padre**

**no, según este documento mi hijo no tiene padre**

**te odio... arreglaremos esta estupidez, iremos al registro y solucionaremos esto, el tiene derecho de llevar mi apellido**

estaba por aceptar cuando veo al a estúpida de akane salir de la habitación de sasuke solo con una de sus camisa, me di la vuelta y me encerré en mi habitación de eso ya han pasado dos meses que son un infierno, por las noches la estúpida de akane duerme con sasuke y en el día trae a mi hijo en brazos, lo peor que es que no me molesta tanto el desprecio de sasuke sino su malditas humillaciones, pues me dice que sigo gorda y akane solo dice..

**es por que estuvo embaraza..**

los odio, no me acerco a mi hijo por que se que ellos estará ahí, así que me encierro en la habitación, los días pasan y yo soy invisible en este lugar, me siento desecha al ver que mi hijo pasa mas tiempo con Sasuke, que le sonríe a una extraña y a mi solo cuando esta dormido puedo tomarlo en mis brazos, pues sino llora y se que en ese momento llegara sasuke y me lo arrebata y me acusara de haberle hecho algo, no soporto mas esta indiferencia, este trato empiezo a derrumbarme por completo y lo peor de todo es que no encuentro la forma para salir de este abismo, los medicamentos para la depresión no me sirven de nada, la tristeza y mi falta de entusiasmo siguen acompañandome, no deseo hacer nada, he pasado por tantas situaciones desde que estoy aquí que desearía escapar e irme legos, olvidar a todos y todo..

hoy es uno de esos días, la verdad al despertarme lo primero que veo es una habitación lúgubre, después en la sala veo aquel hombre con mi hijo en brazos y como mi pequeño sonríe, entro a la habitación y el se calla y después se pone de pie con el bebe en brazos y se alegan de mi, estoy harta así que he tomado una decisión por mi propio bien..

cuando sasuke se va ala universidad y akane sale a comprar víveres, son los momentos en que tomo a mi hijo en brazos y me doy cuenta que no soy una buena madre, nunca e velado por su bienestar siempre preocupada por sasuke y sus amantes, creo que necesito alegarme de esto, si no me volveré loca... por lo que hoy será el día en que todo termine.

bese a mi pequeño por ultima vez, tomo mi maleta..

_**regresare algún día por ti, por el momento no puedo llevarte con migo pues no tengo adonde ir...**_

_**pero te amo Daisuke**_


	3. Como ser Padre

…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…*

_**Como ser padre**_

Desde el día en que regrese a mi departamento y descubrí que Karin se había ido me di cuenta de todo el daño que le pude haber hecho, pero ella debe de haber entendido desde el principio que yo nunca la vi que como una compañera, la mujer de mi amigo, pero ella se encapricho, la alejaba por que sabia el daño que Seigetsu sufría, pero ella nunca lo miro mas que como su juguete, su actitud infantil solo provocaba mi molestia, no solo era con ella es con todas las mujeres que no se respetan, se que ellas buscan el amor, pero deben de saber que no siempre serán correspondidas.

Ahora estoy solo, bueno Daisuke esta conmigo, pues aquella tarde también despedí a Akane esa mujer solo estaba conmigo hasta el día que karin enfrentara la verdad, por que aun que sabia que tenia depresión, seguía siendo la misma, cada que podía se levantaba y me preparaba el desayuno, lo que le agradecía pero después ella tomaba esa maldita actitud, de mujer atrevida, nunca entendió mis negativas y me vi obligado a contratar a Akane para alegar a karin, ademas karin todas las noches separaba enfrente de mi puerta para escuchar, odiaba que hiciera eso, solo se quedaba ahí viendo la puerta y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sus puños se cerraban y se mordía los labios con fuerza, no se como nunca se dio cuenta que yo nunca compartí la habitación con la morena, se que ella también lo deseaba, pero después de lo vivido aprendí a que las mujeres son capaces de cualquier cosa por obtener lo que desean, pero yo no seria un trofeo para ellas, nunca me casaría.

Por eso odio a karin por obligarme a tener un hijo, este niño que tendrá que enfrentar un destino similar al mío, por que Karin y ninguna mujer entenderá que es lo que ser un Uchiha, pertenecer a una familia milenaria, con reglas y obligaciones, donde el honor y el poder son mas importantes que los individuos. el llanto de Daisuke me distrae de mis malos recuerdos.

Llego a la habitación de mi hijo y puedo ver aquella cuna de nogal que fue hecha especialmente para el, las paredes de un tono azul oscuro y el emblema de la familia en el techo, los muebles son de color oscuro y repleto de muñecos, suena absurdo pero todo esta decorado para un uchiha, es frustrante ver que mi padre sigue y seguirá tomando las decisiones no importa cuanto trate de alegarme de el, siempre estará por en sima de todos, el conseguirá la forma de estarlo. Daisuke vuelve a llorar y me acerco para tomarlo en mis brazos, me acostumbrado tanto a el que es difícil no estar cerca.

Es absurdo que yo tenga que pasar por esto pero no puedo evitarlo, ya que todas las mujeres que en estos dos meses han tratado de cubrir el puesto de niñera son unas idiotas, cada una mas inepta que la otra por lo que mes casi imposible encontrar alguien que me ayude a cuidar a Daisuke mientras estoy en la escuela...

camino con el en dirección a la cocina pues esta reclamando por su biberón, este tiempo he aprendido a ser padre, fue tan difícil, mientras prepara su leche, recuerdo como fue mi vida a partir de ese día...

…*…*…*…*…*…***Recuerdo de Sasuke**…*…*…*…*…*…*

Estaba frustrado el estúpido de Kakashi sensei me hizo la vida imposible el día de hoy, como se le ocurrió ponerme a trabajar con el dobe, bueno el Sabaku no es tan molesto pero Naruto es un idiota tardamos mas de lo necesario en terminar el trabajo solo porque se la paso hablando de ramen y de Sakura cada 5 min. quería golpearlo pero el Sabaku solo reía y me miraba con furia cuando golpeaba al dobe, no puedo creer que sean amigos, bueno realmente como somos amigos los tres, realmente estoy furioso. me relajo en la tranquilidad de mi departamento.

Me quede dormido por lo que puedo comprender el ruido de un llanto en la lejanía me molesta, entre abro mis ojos, cuando empiezo a escuchar gritos, me tardo en comprender lo que ocurre, cuando vuelvo a oír el llanto y unos gritos.

**callate estúpido niño, me tienes harta...**

**realmente te detesto sino fuera por que tu madre se largo y Sasuke esta solo ahorita mismo me largaba...**

**pues largate..**.

Al ver a esa estúpida gritandole a mi hijo no me pude contente y toda mi furia la descargue en esa idiota, la tome del brazo y la saque de la habitación, le gritaba, pues me molestaba que suplicara y llorar... quería explicarme, pero que podía explicar si yo mismo la escuche... no puedo creer que me quisiera convencer de que ella era buena y que solo había sido un momento de desesperación, la saque del departamento y le cerré la puerta en la cara, regrese a mi habitación y tome sus cosas y se las aventé en e rostro...

**largate no quiero volverte a ver cerca de mi...**

Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a esa mujer, después regrese a la habitación de mi hijo lo tome en brazos, recordé las palabras de esa mujer y me encamine aquella habitación donde creí que encontraría a la pelirroja, pero al entrar no hay rastro de ella, abro las puertas del closed y no hay nada, busco alguna nota y nada... me molesto pues ahora no se que hacer Daisuke sigue llorando y la verdad me esta provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza...

Regreso con Daisuke lo tomo en brazos y trato de arrullarlo pero no se calla, a si que me imagino que tendrá hambre, le a cerco el biberón que esta en su cuna y el empieza a tomarla, pocos minutos después se termina la leche y el llanto regresa, trato de arrullarlo pero no consigo nada, camino con el hacia la cocina encuentro el bote de leche, recuerdo a ver visto a Akane prepara el biberón, tomo agua una botella de agua y vacío un poco en la tetera espero unos pocos minutos, después la vacío una cantidad considerable dentro del biberón, destapo la leche y saco un par de cucharadas, tapo el biberón y lo agito, me siento satisfecho por lo que hecho, por lo que introduzco el chupón dentro de la boca de Daisuke y de repente el pequeño comienza a llorar con mayor fuerza, no entiendo el motivo, trato de volver a introducirle el chupón en la boca pero el se niega, me desesperó con cada intento frustrado, después de casi media hora de intentarlo he logrado el tomo el chupón y comenzó alimentarse, poco a poco empieza a cerrar sus ojos, su respiración se vuelve pausada, lo regreso a su cuna y me retiro para comenzar con mis trabajos, pero no a pasado mucho tiempo cuando el llanto se vuelve a escuchar en todo el lugar, pero esta vez trato de olvidarlo pues es muy importante el informe que estoy realizando...

no a dejado de llorar camino a la cocina y vuelvo a prepara otro biberón, voy en busca de el culpable del escandalo lo observo como sus labios se abreven para producir ese horrible sonido, le pongo el biberón cerca de sus labios y el lo rechaza, vuelvo a intentarlo pero no lo quiere, con desesperación trato de pensar los motivos de su llanto cuando de repente un olor desagradable se introduce en mis fosas nasales, me produce nauseas y un terrible dolor de estomago, me cubro la nariz con las manos para evitar olerlo, pero es imposible es pestilente e intenso, veo a Daisuke y se que el es el origen de ese olor... mi mente se pone en blanco al darme cuenta de lo que significaba...

**yo tendría que cambiar su pañal...**

salgo de la habitación entro a la mía y tomo una bufanda la coloco sobre mi nariz para cubrirla, busco unos guantes y regreso a donde esta ese pequeño oloriento, lo veo con intensidad, puedo notar como sus lagrimas recorrer su pequeño rostro, me apuro en buscar aquellos pañales, unas toallas humectantes y empiezo con mi asquerosa labor...

al quitar el pantalón el olor se intensifica al igual que mis nauseas, despego las tiras y abro la caga de Pandora olorienta, mis ojos lagrimean por las nauseas y por aguantar mi respiración... trato de quitar ese pañal rápido pero en el proceso se manchan los guantes agradezco a verme los puesto, levanto sus piernas para limpiarlo y cierro los ojos ante tal imagen, su piel esta cubierta de esa mezcla asquerosa, limpio con rapidez pero sin dejar rastro, ocupo medio paquete de toallas, después le pongo el pañal pero me doy cuenta que esta al revés por lo que lo retiro, pero fue un grave error por que en el momento en que retiro el pañal para acomodarlo de forma correcta un pequeño chorro se estrella contra mi pecho humedeciendo mi camisa...

estoy frustrado por lo que trato de cubrirme con el pañal, pero sin darme cuenta que una de las manchas de popo se embarra en mi camisa, con desesperación coloco el pañal esta vez correctamente, tomo el pañal sucio y lo meto al bote de basura, pues ese olor es cada vez mas nauseabundo, me quito lo guantes y los tiro, con las manos libre de esa porquería me quito o mejor dicho me arranco la camisa la tiro, con el pecho desnudo y libre del olor regreso frente a daisuke y comienzo a vestirlo con sus tres mese de vida, es un pequeño bastante inquieto, pues se despertaba por las noches en varias ocasiones, espero que esta noche se comporte pues mañana tendré un examen y una reunión en la empresa...

le coloco de nuevo el biberón cerca de la boca pero esta vez no lo quiere, en eso suena el timbre eso me irrita mas pues entre el llanto de Daisuke y el fastidioso olor, el ruido y la interrupción estoy por estallar, salgo con prisa para abrir la puerta para mi alegría interna están mis amigos.

**Teme por que te tardaste en abrir...**

**Sasuke kun por que llora Daisukle**

me molesto que empezaran a preguntar cosas pero tenia que usar su visita a mi favor por lo que no dudo en decirles con molestia la situacion.

**Karin se largo y corrí Akane por lo que tengo que cuidar a Daisuke yo solo...**

**que tu que...**

gritan los dos imbéciles, que no entienden mis palabras o son unos retrasados, bueno pensando bien Naruto si lo es pero Sakura... los veo con molestia y ellos entienden mi malestar, Sakura arroga su bolso sobre uno de los sillones y se encamina a la habitación del pequeño llorón. después escucho que se calma y la veo salir furiosa con Daisuke en brazos.

Sasuke como puedes darle el biberón frío, que no sabes que el estomago del pequeño no esta acostumbrado a temperaturas menores de 20 grados centígrados y no puede ser mayor a los 37, como demonios no sabes preparaselo como piensas cuidarlo, aparte esta leche esta casi trasparente el debe tomar aproximadamente 5 onzas de leche...

Sakura al ver el rostro confundido de Sasuke y Naruto, muestra sus frustración al fruncir el ceño...

a ver por cada 50 militros de agua es media onza, en pocas palabras cada 100 militro es una cucharada, pero el numero de militros varia de acuerdo a la leche que se utiliza, por eso debes de leer las instrucciones..

**Hmp ...y eso...**

**a ver idiota...**

el llanto de daisukle regreso y veo como Sakura se disculpa con Daisuke mientras lo arrulla, no entendí muy bien lo de la leche pero en verdad creo que esto de ser padre será muy difícil.

**si no le pones la cantidad correcta de leche lo puedes dejar con hambre y te pedirá el biberón con mayor frecuencia y en el caso de que le des mas leche que agua solo provocaras que el bebe sufra de estreñimiento y malestar, por lo que llorara con mayor frecuencia, creo que debo de anotarte todo... **

ella se encamina hacia la cocina y nosotros solo la seguimos, ella se gira y le entrega a Daisuke a Naruto mi amigo lo toma con cuidado al ver la mirada asesina de su novia. ella camina en búsqueda de agua, toma la tetera y tira la que estaba en su contenido, le hecha agua, la pone en la estufa después de solo un minuto la vacía en el biberón.

**le puse 150 ml de agua así que como este tipo de leche esta vitaminada le colocaras 3 onzas, lo agitas para que se disuelva de forma correcta la leche entendiste...**

yo lo asiento con la cabeza y lo anoto mentalmente, ella toma una libreta y me mira con suspicacia y después sonríe y empieza a escribir se que son las instrucciones por lo que frunzo el ceño... pues parece que ella cree que soy el dobe o que soy un idiota..

**Tomas y si sientes el en base caliente vacías unas pocas gotas en tu ante brazo si las sientes calientes, pones el biberón en un recipiente de agua fría para bajar la temperatura, después lo sacas y vuelves a poner una gotas en tu piel hasta que las sientas tibias, puedes comprar un termómetro y verificar la temperatura, así serás mas exacto pero con que para tu piel este tibia estará bien... debes de recordar que cuando lleve la mitad del biberón se lo retiras lo pones en tu hombro y palmeas su espalda para sacar el aire, dejaras de hacerlo hasta que escuches un pequeño eructo. con respecto a los biberones después de ser lavados se colocan en el esterilizador para evitar alguna enfermedad.**

ahora entendí por que con el primer biberón lo rechazaba, mentalmente me golpeo pero yo como demonios lo iba a saber nunca había tenido un hijo...

**bueno ahora, el cambio de pañal...**

yo la mire con odio, por que llego cuando ya sufrí de ese maldito problema...

**no me mires así, es tu obligación como padre soltero...**

mi mirada se intensifica y siento un golpe era el dobe que aun con daisuke en sus brazos, lo mira a el y gruño.

**tienes que revisarlo para evitar rozaduras en su piel, lo que le produciría malestar y eso provocara su llanto, el te avisara cuando necesite un cambio pues no les gusta la sensación por eso llorara, debes limpiar muy bien para evitar infecciones.. que mas debes aprender...**

la miro con molestia pues ella lo dice que como si fuera muy fácil, realmente se nota que no tiene hijos o por lo menos no a estado cerca de un bebe.

**la hora del baño, bueno sobre esta tienes que tocar el agua pues la temperatura debe de estar a los 36 grados sino le podrías ocasionar alguna quemadura, empieza por el cuerpo solo limpia no talles con fuerza su piel solo frota con alguna esponja para bebe, recuerda que debes de sostener en todo momento la cabeza, después limpias su cabello con un shampo especial que sea hipoalergenico, la limpieza de su rostro debe ser rápida y evitar que jabón se le introduzca en los ojos. bueno creo que después te enseñare como hacerlo.**

me quede confundido no entendía nada, solo veía a sakura mover los brazos mientras explicaba, me enseño a bañarlo y me explico otras cosas.. la verdad que era muy dificil ser padre.

…***Fin del recuerdo*…**

realmente en esos momento creía que nunca aprendería a cuidar a Daisuke, después los días se hicieron mas pesados, pues tenia que llevar a Daisuke conmigo a todas partes, recuerdo la primera vez que me vi forzado a llevarlo a clases conmigo, Asuma me grito por ser tan irresponsable, pero a final de cuentas me dejo entrar, con la condición de que Daisuke se mantuviera tranquilo, por primera vez estuve preocupado en clase por si Daisuke se despertaba no aprendí nada, así que que tuve que pedirle a Gaara que me explicara y soportar las miles de burlas de Naruto.

cuando apareció Kyoko fue un milagro esa mujer se convirtió en mi salvadora pues a sus 60 años no tenia ningún interés en mi, solo me molestaba como si fuera una madre pero se lo agradecía pues ella cuidaba a Daisuke mientras estaba en la universidad. sino nunca podria a ver continuado con las clases, pues fue horrible esas semanas solo, sin ayuda... me duele aceptarlo pero necesito ayuda de esa mujer mas que de nadie,

***…*…*…* …*Recuerdo Sasuke*…*…*…*…***

era miércoles por la mañana y tenia que asistir a clases de publicidad con Genma sensei pero Daisuke seguia dormido a si que me metí a bañar y cuando salí daisuke lloraba lo tuve que cambiar y recordé que ya tenia dos días como padre soltero pero era el primero que lo llevaría a la universidad conmigo pues la niñera que contrate ayer no lo pudo cuidar, solo me observaba y estaba mas pendiente de mi que de Daisuke, la tuve que correr después de a verla robando una de mis camisas, lo peor fue cuando la vi revisando el cajón de mi ropa interior, no contuve mas y la corrí, por eso hoy me veo obligado a llevar a daisuke conmigo.

si el día seria muy complicado, empezando con preparar no solo mis cosas, sino que tuve que preparar las de Daisuke, desde unos 5 pañales dos paquetes de toallas húmedas, mis guantes, tapa bocas, una de m,is colonias, un cambio de ropa para Daisuke y otra para mi, por si acaso. dos biberones limpios, un termo con agua caliente, una botella de agua fría, la leche, baberos, un chupón, dos cobijas, creo que todo.

salí con daisuke y todo lo necesario, guarde todo en el coche y lo bueno es que le pedí al portero que colocara el porta bebe muy temprano, así que que todo estaba listo, conduje con cautela y cuando llegue a la universidad todos se me quedaron viendo, pensé que algo bueno obtendría de ser visto con mi hijo y eso seria que las mujeres se alegarían de mi pero esto no ocurrió, no por donde caminaban ellas solo suspiraban y asían comentarios sobre lo tierno que me veía llevando a el bebe. lo bueno es que Genma sensei se compadeció de mi claro, después de que el y Kakashi sensei se burlaran de mi, pero me permitió entrar a clases.

Daisuke lloro en clase de Economia con Kizame pero no paso a mayores solo le di su biberón, lo malo llego cuando se hizo del baño en plena clase de Iruka sensei por lo que tuve que salir después de mil comentarios y burlas por parte de todos. mientras estaba en los jardines, escuchaba la clase de Baki sensei por teléfono, me alegraba que Gaara compartiera clase de finanzas conmigo, por ultimo ese dia Auma me grito por se un irresponsable y me pidio que me quedara alfinalizar las clases, tuve que escuchar un discurso sobre el sexo seguro...

…***…Fin del Recuerdo…*…**

Cuando terminaron mis clases y me libre de Asuma, tuve que regresar a mi departamento agotado y fue cuando apareció Kyoko, esa mujer que era mi vecina, no lo podía creer esa mujer vivía en el piso de arriba con su esposo, al ver a Daisuke me sorprendí cuando dijo que el no se parecía a mi pero ahora que estoy aquí acostado con el lo veo y tiene razón no tiene ningún rasgo de mi familia, creo que se parece a Karin, el color de su cabello y sus ojos, solo la piel podría ser similar a la mía, pues su tono es mas blanca que la de karin...

en verdad no se que ocurre se que el es mi hijo.. lo veo dormir y me doy cuenta que mis días son tan complicados y hoy tendré que hacer un trabajo para Kuranai sansei con una compañera a la que creo nunca había visto o por lo menos no tomaba encuenta... solo espero que Daisuke se porte bien y me permita trabajar para que termine a tiempo, solo espero que no sea como las demas mujer...

estoy agotado estas semanas fueron pesadas, por las mañanas estudio, en las tardes tengo que ir a la oficina por obligacion y despues llegar a la casa para ser padre... dios ya casi no duermo...

_**como puedo ser padre ...**_


	4. Un ángel en mi vida: Hinata Hyuga

Aqui tienen la conti.. espero sea de su agrado, ya tenemos a hinata ..

Tokeijikakeno orenji gracias por el review, tienes razón Sasuke tendra que acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, espero que este capitulo te agrade y saludos.

Magic ann love: me alegro que te guste Sasuke como papa, pues la verdad me costo un poco escribir sobre este pues realmente no sabia como reaccionaria, pero si te agrado me hace feliz pues quiere decir que no lo hice tan mal.. saludos

Diminishing quarter: tienes razón y agradezco el comentario, con respecto a Asuma ya sabrán por que el sermón en este capitulo, realmente creo que no era el indicado para ese papel pero bueno... y si sasuke descubrirá que no es facil ser padre.. saludos y gracias

sumebe: si la justicia divina si existe y sasuke pago por su comportamiento, pero creo que el solo reacciono como lo aria alguien que nunca había planeado tener un hijo y mas por lo que el a vivido, pero bueno el mostrara lo que realmente siente con el paso de los capítulos así que gracias...

Bittersweet-Hyuchiha ya tiene a hinata presente, a ver que piensas de ella y su actitud.. y como lo había comentado sasuke no es perro solo es un poco difícil asimilar que te conviertes en padre cuando nunca lo había deseado así que tiene que enfrentar sus miedos y sus recelos a esa experiencia, pero poco a poco Daisuke le demostrara que ser padre es diferente a lo que el creía.

Fanfiction Lover Forever si sasuke no se porto bien, pero esta hinata es diferente a la que escrito pues las cosas con su padre son diferentes ya tiene el apoyo de el y es mas segura, me decide a escribirla así después de haber visto el trailer de la siguiente película donde ella sale mas destapada y creo que su personalidad cambio así que por que no cambiarla aquí.. pues para enfrentar a sasuke debe ser fuerte y tratar de imponerse no tanto con fuerza y gritos sino con cariño y sobre todo con voluntad.

anna 04: bueno karin reaparecerá en algún momento y ella tendrá que enfrentar sus decisiones y sobre todo las consecuencias de estas, pues ella orillo a sasuke a que se comportara asi por lo que no creo que ninguno de los dos sea malo sino que cada uno lucha por lo que son sus ideales y sueños, en el caso de karin sus ilusiones pero esto la llevo a dañar a sasuke sin saberlo.. pronto sabrán por que sasuke es tan duro con el tema de formar una familia.. saludos y gracias

…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…*

_Hinata... son las narraciones de Hinata_

sasuke ... esta narrado por sasuke

**te amo ... son los dialogos.**

***ª*ª*ª*ª**

Un ángel en mi vida: Hinata Hyuga

Son las 5 pm y aquella joven todavía no llega creo que fui muy grosero y termine intimidandola, demonios... me repetía una y mil veces las forma en la que ocurrió nuestro encuentro.

…***…*Recuerdo Sasuke*…*…**

Era lunes y había tenido un terrible fin de semana, Kyoko no había podido cuidar a Daisuke así que tuve que cuidarlo las 24 hrs. pero lo terrible fue que Daisuke tenia malestar por lo que tuve que llamar a Sakura, lo malo de esto no fue que viniera su compañera, si no que venia con el dobe de Naruto que en lugar de ayudarlo solo ocasionaba mas problemas.

si ese maldito dobe solo consiguió que el llanto de Daisuke fuera mas fuerte e intenso lo que le provoco una fuerte migraña que el día de hoy cumpliría dos días con ella. si su Hijo no fuera tan escandaloso tal vez podría dormir mas que un par de horas seguidas, pues su querido pelirrojo se despertaba normalmente a la 1:00, 3:00 y 5:00 am pero su llanto no se calmaba rápidamente, no el pequeño disfrutaba de torturarlo pues lograba dormir después de que sasuke recorriera cada rincón del departamento, eso le tomaba alrededor de unos 50 min. por lo general solo dormía una hora, esta rutina lo estaba acabando.

ese era el verdadero motivo por lo que estaba de malas, pues sus clases hoy comenzaban a las 7 am y Daisuke se durmió alrededor de las 6:15 por lo que salio retrazado, Kyoko san llego a las 6:20 por lo que llevaba 10 min de retraso estaba seguro de que Asuma lo reprendería por la interrupción, pero para su sorpresa el castaño no estaba en el salón, bueno mas bien no había nadie, por lo que molesto pues el estrés había incrementado su dolor de cabeza.

en eso escucho la estridente risa de su dobe amigo y se encamino a donde esta provenía, para su sorpresa el rubio estaba acompañado de su grupo de amigos, realmente no es que le molestara estar con ellos sino que cuando el Inuzuka y el dobe se juntaban sabia que solo ocasionarían problemas.

**teme , llegaste tarde te perdiste el espectáculo...**

**hmp**

**si Uchiha, en verdad nunca pensé que Tsunade obligara Asuma sensei a suplirla, en verdad el dobe es un genio**

no entendía de que hablaban así que solo levante una ceja esperando que alguno me contestara y la respuesta provino del vago, al que consideraba dormido; para si sopresa su respuesta fue realmente extraña.

**Naruto convenció a Tsunade para ir a festejar su excelente en finanzas por lo que necesitaba un remplazo y este fue Asuma...**

**pero el dobe...**

**si, si teme ya sabemos que nunca e obtenido un excelente en finanzas pero Tsunade obachan no lo sabia, solo le importaba las botellas de sake que le había traio..**

internamente le agradecí al dobe, realmente hoy no me creía capaz de poner a tensión a ninguna de las clases por lo que aprovecharía estas dos horas para dormir un poco.

**vamos a desayunar ya que después tenemos clases...**

**tienes razón gaara**

**ramennnnn!**

**nooooooo!**

los otros gritaron, pues la verdad aquello me molesto, era uno idiotas, por que lo único que conseguirían es que el dobe se la pasara reclamando y lloriqueando por no dejarlo comer ese estúpido platillo y la verdad no tenia ganas de escuchar sus quejas.

vamos por el ramen...

siento la mirada incrédula de los tres pero no voy a permitir que esos idiotas me molesten mas.

**siii!**

**sasuke, que te ocurre **

**hmp...**

**eres el mejor teme...**

**callate Naruto sino no comemos ramen...**

las lagrimas de naruto y sus gemidos me molestan así que giro mi rostro y lo fulmino con la mirada y creo que el entendió por lo que se detiene y se calla por completo, sigo caminando y ese trío se queda atrás, se que están hablando de mi pues logro escuchar sus murmullo, me molesta pero no quiero discutir, solo quiero comer algo y relajarme.

**creo que el teme esta raro...**

**si...**

**pero cual sera la causa de sus molestia...**

**no lo se Shikamaru, pero tal vez sea ...**

**que, naruto habla...**

**que también quiere ramen...**

**idiota no creo que a sasuke le guste el ramen como a ti..**

**gaara, tu no conoces al teme como yo.. por eso se que el ama el ramen...**

**claro naruto...**

**aun que...**

**...**

**el teme sigue molesto por lo de ayer...**

escuche lo que grito el teme y me detengo y giro, camino lenta pero firmemente a si a el dobe, el tiembla y se esconde de tras de Gaara, mi molestia se incrementa, pero Gaara no se amedrentar ante mi y sigue cubriendo al dobe..

**retirate Sabaku...**

**Sasuke...**

**hmp...**

**teme, gomen...**

**Mas te vale naruto que no vuelvas abrir la boca, por que ni Gaara y Shikamaru podrán evitar la paliza que te daré...**

me alego de ellos y se que ahora los otros tienen curiosidad pero naruto por muy dobe que sea no dirá nada..

después de un silencioso desayuno, rodeado de paz, regresamos al campus solo para ingresar a la clase de Kuranai sensei, la verdad esa mujer me da un poco de miedo, no tanto como Anko o la propia Tsunade, pero esta mujer detrás de ese carácter amable se esconde una fiera.. si mal no recuerdo la vez que Kakashi le propuso a suma una fiesta en un teibol dance recibió un golpe fulminante por parte de la mujer de Asuma que termino inconsciente en la enfermería, pero eso no detuvo a Kurenai sensei que durante todo ese tiempo se la paso regañando Asuma y cuando Kakashi despertó recibió un sermón y un si fin de golpes menores, pellizcos y hasta cachetadas... esa mujer es de temer...

al ingresar al salón por primera vez ninguna mujer me miro lo cual agradecí, pues desde que tengo a Daisuke he dejado a las mujeres de lado, ya no tengo a venturas, creo que ellas se dieron cuenta de que no importa lo que hagan nunca podrán atraparme, solo serán una diversión, recorrí todo el salón para ocupar mi lugar habitual en el ultimo lugar del lado de la ventana, es la única zona donde ninguna mujer me observara fijamente. la paz continuo hasta que mi amigo pelirrojo entro los suspiros invadieron el lugar.

Garar se sentó junto a mi, lo oí murmura un sin fin de palabras en contra de las mujeres lo que me causo gracias, pues antes era muy solicitado pero nunca había sufrido el acoso que so enfrentaba.

**como lo soportas...**

**hmp...**

no lo puedo evitar una sonrisa se plata en mi boca y de nuevo los suspiros y murmullo, frunzo el ceño y vuelve el silencio.

**jaja teme, tienes la cara graciosa**

en mal momento ingresa el dobe al salón, pues las miradas volvieron a colocarse sobre nosotros, Gaara solo tomo uno de sus libros y empezó a leer ignorando a todos, pero naruto me trataba de hacer platica, yo solo contestaba con mi acostumbrado monosílabo con la intensión de que el dobe entendiera mi indirecta de que no me interesaba su tema pero es tan idiota que no entiende, cuando estaba por terminar con mi paciencia ingreso al salón Kurenai.

la clase paso rápido, pues el tema no era tan aburrido, ademas nos había dejado el análisis de algunas campañas publicitaria y su relevancia e impacto en las finanzas de las compañías, realmente esta era una de mis clases favoritas por lo que mi dolor de cabeza disminuyo hasta casi ser inexistente, pero antes de que la clase terminara el dolor regreso con mayor fuerza por culpa del dobe...

mmm. Sakura chan

...

ramen...

de pollo... carne... un huevo extra por favvvvvv viejo.

lo miraba con furia el idiota se había dormido en clase y lo peor es que hablaba de ese asqueroso platillo, no le vasto con que lo comió hace menos de dos horas y no solo un plato no se comió 6 platos y ahora en sus estúpidos sueños habla de el. me esta provocando nauseas solo de recordarlo como devoraba la comida...

**Sakura chaan el raaaaammmmmmeeeennnnn Noooooooo!**

el idiota grito tan fuerte que kurenai sensei y todo se dieron cuenta, por lo que kurenai se acerco a el y lo golpeo en la cabeza, a esa mujer le sentó muy mal el estar embarazada...

**Uzumaki, para la siguiente clase quiero un análisis de una campaña publicitaria a estaca global y su impacto en las ventas e ingresos de la empresa y una campaña publicitaria local o nacional y también quiero los impactos en la empresa.**

**pero kurenai sensei... no creo que**

**Uzumaki, creo que a Tsunade sama no le agrade que su nieto no cumpla o mejor a Minato Sama...**

**no.. kurenai tendrá el trabajo el jueves...**

**mas te vale uzumaki...**

**ademas todos tiene que entregar el análisis histórico de una empresa y sus diferentes campañas publicitaria y analizar cuales pudieron haber sido sus puntos fuertes, y cuales son las campañas negativas y cuales son los estragos de esta, también deben de considerar el momento social cuando se llevo acabo, la economía y la competencia, todo esto es para la próxima clase...**

**pero...**

esta vez estoy de acuerdo con todos es demasiado lo que hay que hacer para el jueves, en verdad no era complicado pero no contaba con el tiempo para elaborar el proyecto, pues después tengo que ir a Sharingan para una junta con Itachi, así que no tendré mucho tiempo...

**este trabajo vale el 30% de la calificación final ustedes deciden si lo hacen bien o no...**

**Kurenai sensei...**

aquella dulce voz se escucho apenas entre todos los murmullos.

**si, Hinata**

_No sabia por que lo hice, pero conociendo a Kurenai iba hacer muy difícil que aceptar una queja, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era intervenir, pues Naruto con ya tenia mucho trabajo y con este proyecto no iba a terminar... ademas podía ser mi compañero... no puedo evitarlo y se que estoy sonrojada por lo que agacho mi cabeza..._

**yo ..creo que... etto...**

**Hinata...**

**que ..es un poco laborioso para hacerlos individualmente...**

_no se como logre decir todo sin tartamudear con todas esas miradas sobre mi, pero tenia que hacerlo, ademas era Kurenai sensei, con ella no tartamudeaba... _

**creo que tienes razón Hinata...**

_después de que ella aceptara mi sugerencia me volví a sentar mis manos me sudaban y las piernas me temblaban por lo que suspire y respire pausadamente para calmar mis nervios, con el tiempo ya no tartamudeo y no me desmayo pero sigo siendo yo en el fondo a si que enfrentarme a todas esas miradas me intimida, pero Naruto kun necesitaba mi ayuda._

los ruidos de alegría se escucharon pues todos estábamos felices de que alguien le digiera a esa mujer que era un poco complicado entregar todo lo que pide para la siguiente clase, claro yo nunca diría eso pues soy un Uchiha..

**como Hinata me ha dicho el trabajo lo entregaran en parejas pero como eso facilitara el trabajo, también analizaran a un competidor, por lo que será el análisis de dos empresa...**

**nooooooo..**

fruncí el ceño realmente esta mujer le gusta fastidiarnos, pero si elijo hacer el trabajo con gaara terminaremos pronto...

**las parejas las escogeré yo...**

maldita mujer hoy me esta sacando de mis casillas y el maldito dolor regreso...

las parejas son...

...

Sabaku y Namikaze...

me molesto mas, ahora me tocaría cualquier estúpido de el salón y lo peor seria que alguna de esas mujeres podrá estar cerca de mi...

**hmp...**

casi al final y por fin me nombro...

**Uchiha, alegrase le toco la mejor alumna Hyuga**

trato de recordar a la dueña del nombre pero realmente no la recuerdo, conozco a los Hyuga pues son socios de mi padre pero no recuerdo a ninguno que tome clases conmigo, pues Neji era un año mayor.

**Hinata... espero que tu y el Uchiha me entreguen un trabajo excepcional **

_estaba en blanco, mi mente se quedo trabada en la misma frase una y otra vez, yo y Uchiha trabajando juntos.. noooooooo esto no podía ser, el me da miedo... ademas esta su repu... no pude terminar con mis pensamientos cuando kurenai sensei me despertó, solo respondí._

**hai sensei**

Ahora entendí era la misma chica que intervino por todos, ella joven de cabello negro con destellos azules que se sentaba hasta delante era una Hyuga... bueno por lo menos nunca la había visto molestado pero mejor prevengo que tenga falsas esperanzas...

al terminar la clase me acerque ala que seria mi compañera por estos dias, la veo que esta recogiendo sus cosas.

**Hyuga...**

_temblé... no pude evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara, su voz era impresionante, pero había algo mas, que no se como descifrarlo pero no me agradaría hacerlo así que espero que todo esto termine pronto._

**hai...**

**a las 5 en mi casa...**

**etto... yo... **

_seguía siendo imponente su presencia por lo que no podía decirle que realmente estaría ocupada, pero su mirada me atormenta y cautiva es extraño, por lo que no pude decirle lo que deseaba._

**solo entiende una cosa Hyuga que vayas a mi casa no te da ningun derecho a carcarte a mi, tampoco puedes andar diciendo cosas que no son...**

**Uchi...ha...**

_no entendí sus palabras por lo que quise preguntarle pero el me interrumpió._

**lo mas importante no te hagas ilusiones, no eres mi tipo...**

**...**

me gire para retirarme pero antes deje en el escritorio un papel con mi dirección, la verdad no tenia ganas de seguir hablando con esa chica..

_que no era su tipo, realmente me moleste, como se atreve hablarme de esa forma cuando yo solo e tratado de ser amable con el, pero al ver que se iba tome todo el valor que necesitaba así que dije todo lo que deseaba y sobre todo pensaba.._

**creo que el que no entiende eres tu..**

me gire pues realmente me sorprendió por las palabras con la que me hablo pues se que trataba de ser dura, bueno realmente no se puede decir que dureza pues su tono de voz y esa mirada de arrepentimiento evitaban que tuviera el efecto deseado..

**hmp...**

**usted no me interesa...**

_lo dije, realmente no lo creo pero no podía detenerme el debía de escucharme, solo es un chico mas.. no es nadie especial._

**jaja.. claro eso dices por que te lo al vierto..**

**nooo...**

_le grite, realmente me estaba molestando, trate de calmarme al verlo irse, pues me reuniría con nisan, ademas la junta con otosan era muy importante. _

me gire y salí del salón en verdad cree que soy tonto y caeré ante ella, bueno esta equivocada..

…***…* Fin del Recuerdo Sasuke*…*…**

y ahora son las 17:18 esa niña que se cree llenado tarde, realmente esta loca si cre que yo la voy a estar esperando, me levanto del sofa y empiezo a buscar mis libros y anotaciones, traigo la ¡pad para empezar con la búsqueda de una empresa que tenga campañas publicitarias... entre las primera aparece Byakuga que es dueña de una amplia cartera de negocios, que va desde una cadena de hoteles, centros de entretenimiento y relegación, son dueños de un equipo de fútbol, campos de golf... realmente creo que maneja demasiados mercados.

suena el timbre y me levanto con molestia pues son la 17:30 que se cree es niña estúpida...

**konichiwa Uchiha san**

_se que debe de estar molesto por el retraso pero el tiene la culpa por no pedir mi opinión, realmente el no sabia si estaba ocupada o no...así que si llegue tarde se lo merecía por ególatra..._

**hmp...**

la dejo adentrarse al departamento pues realmente no quiero que nadie me vea discutiendo con ella y piensen otra cosa, en cuanto entra la tomo del brazo y...

**que te crees niña, te dije que a las 5 en punto y son 5:30 me puedes decir que piensas ..**

**gomen... Uchiha san**

_me disculpe pues su voz demostraba molestia, aun que sigo pensando que el tiene la culpa, debió de haberme preguntado..._

**ponte a trabajar y guardate tus disculpas...**

solo la veo agachar la cabeza, me adentro al departamento y regreso a mi investigación.

**te vas a quedar ahí como tonta...**

**Uchiha, yo gomen...**

_me volví a molestar, pero la frialdad con la que me trataba me intimidaba._

**esta bien solo comienza a trabajar tengo prisa...**

ella asiente, mientras se sienta en el sillón mas alegado de mi, la veo que empieza a buscar información en su ¡pad, se ve tan distinta a las demás. llevamos mas de una hora trabajando, pues la búsqueda de una empresa que nos convenza es difícil, ella quería la empresa de los Nara, pero el no estaba conforme pues es una farmacéutica famosa, así que la segunda opción era los Namikaze dueños de los hospitales mas reconocidos de las 5 naciones. yo proponía Byakugan y sino Sabaku corp. la verdad es una constructora importante en tres naciones, así que trataba de convencerla, pero era difícil.

**U..chi...ha san.. **

_le hablo por primera vez, realmente no quería molestarlo pues el habiente estaba tranquilo y no quiero que eso cambie._

**hmp..**

**por que no investigamos la campaña publicitaria de Akimichi Shokuhin (****秋道食品****)**

_me relaje, pues el trabajo es de los dos, así que tenia que aportar mas ideas, no debía temerle después de haber superado muchas cosas con otosan, el Uchiha no me intimidaría mas, retome la confianza ganada y recordé las palabras de mi padre. "Hinata estoy orgulloso de ti, lograste cada una de tus metas a tu modo, eres una Hyuga" _

**hmp... **

ella entendió, por lo que continuo con su idea..

**la empresa es una cadena de restaurantes y bares, por lo que seria buena idea que escobajos uno de los dos, yo propongo que sean los restaurantes, su competidor es BBQ por lo que se podrían analizar las dos campañas y podemos pedirle a Chouji kun copia de sus campañas...**

**hmp.. tienes razón.**

**hai... busacare información de Akimichi**

**yo buscare todo sobre BBQ...**

_me alegre de que el apoyara mi idea así que me relaje por completo, me concentré en buscar toda la información de la empresa akimichi, realmente trabajar con el Uchiha no están difícil, el tiempo murió rápido y cuando gire mi rostro vi algo que me cautivo pero sobre todo me desconcertó..._

Mis ojos se sentía pesados, realmente mi dolor de cabeza seguía pero tenia que termina aunque sea una parte del trabajo, agradecía que Hinata fuera silenciosa pues no me sentía bien... la voltee a verla, se veía tranquila, concentrada pero sobre todo ese aroma que sabia que provenía de ella me cautivaba se parecía al aroma de mi madre... me golpe mentalmente pues no tenia tiempo que perder. vi el reloj de la pantalla y marcaban al rededor las 21:46 pero teníamos que terminar por lo menos la recopilación de información para que mañana la analizáramos y el miércoles realizaremos el reporte, así que no había tiempo que perder. Mi mente divagaba y decidí cerrar mis ojos y recargar mi cabeza en el respaldo y para mi sorpresa, un calor me rodeo y creo que me perdí en un sueño...

_ya eran las 22:00 así que voltee ver a Uchiha san, pues tenia que hablarle a otosan para informarle de mi tardanza, pero sobre todo para solicitar que me enviara a Ryoga san por mí, pero lo vi dormido, así que me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo, le retire la ¡pad de las manos, le di guarda cambio y las paginas las guarde, no quería que se perdiera su información. cuando comencé a guardar mis cosas, un llano llego a mis oídos, camine para buscar el lugar donde provenía, sabia que estaba mal adentrarme en una casa sin el consentimiento del dueño, pero sasuke san se veía agotado y no despertaba así que no podía dejar de buscar el origen del ruido._

_para mi sorpresa el llanto provenía de una habitación decorada en azul y en una esquina estaba una enorme cuna blanca, me acerque y lo vi, un pequeño de cabellos rojos, lo tome en mis brazos para calmarlo, el llanto se calmo así que lo recosté, pero volvió su llanto, busque la posible causa del llanto y descubrí que su pañal estaba mojado busque un pañal limpio, toallas húmedas, todo estaba en un mueble, así que inicie con mi tarea, el pequeño seguía con el llanto recordé aquella canción que mi madre cantaba para calmar a Hanabi, empece a entonar la misma melodía y eso pareció tranquilizarlo, acomode su ropa y lo tome en brazos tratando de arrullarlo, veía como su boquita buscaba alimento, realmente me preocupe así que salí con el pequeño en brazos, tal vez Uchiha san estuviera despierto, pero al llegar a la a la sala lo vi dormido, esta ves recostado completamente, por lo que me encamine a la cocina, me di cuenta que todo estaba limpio y ordenado busque lo necesario encontrando todo en uno de los estantes, solo me faltaban los biberones pero con el pequeño en mis brazos no podía hacer mucho, pero logre encontrarlo, puse un poco de agua en la tetera, espero solo unos segundos y vacíe el agua al biberón, después la leche, leí las instrucciones así que solo le agregue 4 onzas. levante todo y volví a la habitación del pequeño, me senté en el sillón negro que estaba en la habitación, le empece a dar el biberón y vi que se alimentaba con desesperación, entendí que ya tenia hambre y como estábamos tan concentrados no nos habíamos percatado de su llanto._

_lo veía, realmente no sabia que Uchiha san tuviera un hijo, pero yo no podía juzgarlo, me puse a pensar en que tan agotador seria para un hombre cuidar de un pequeño y seguir a la escuela, me alegra que sea responsable pero seguia una duda en mi mente donde estaba la madre del bebe... _

**pequeño creo que tu padre esta muy canzado...**

_lo miro y el tenia sus ojitos cerrados y su respiración era pausada, pero aun así seguía alimentandose, sonreí y a la mitad del biberón lo levante para que sacara el aire y volví a darle el resto del biberón, lo recosté en su cuna y lo cubrí con una pequeña manta, prendí una pequeña lampara y apague la luz, salí y me encamine para ver al Uchiha lo vi dormido profundamente, me sentí conmovida por lo que regrese por el pasillo y busque una manta en la habitación del pequeño, pues realmente no me sentía capaz de invadir la habitación de Uchiha san, ademas me daba un poco de curiosidad pero no quería molestarlo._

_encontré una manta, la tome en mis manos y salí con una misión, al estar frente a Sasuke lo cubrí con la manta y me agache para poder retirarle los zapatos, parece que seguía profundamente dormido pues no se deserto, decidí marcarle a otosan, pero no pude hacerlo puesto el llanto del pequeño regreso, regrese y lo vi inquieto, lo tome en mis brazos y descubrí que el problema era de nuevo su pañal, volví a buscar lo necesario y lo cambie, esta vez puse talco para evitar rozaduras. lo tome en mis brazos y volví al sillón, comencé a cantar y se quedo profundamente dormido, regrese a la sala para tomar mi celular y marcarle a mi padre, para mi sorpresa ya eran las 23:36, hable con mi padre y le dije que me quedaría en la casa de un amigo, el acepto con la condición de que cualquier problema le marcara y el mismo vendría por mi, me supuse que el creía que estaría con Kiba o shino y no quise desmentirlo, tome mi computadora y apague la luz no quería molestar a Uchiha san, fui a la cocina donde me puse a seguir buscando información, le envíe un correo a Chouji y para mi sorpresa estaba conectado en el Faccebook, converse con el, le solicite su ayuda y el acepto diciendo que mañana pasara por las oficinas y el me entregaría lo necesario, yo lo propuse que en agradecimiento lo invitaría a comer, el prefirió que le cocinara en su casa y yo acepte, pues el es de los pocos que conocen mi amor por la cocina._

_seguí escribiendome con el, después se conectaron Kiba y Shino con los que me escribí hasta cerca de la una de la mañana pues me tuve que desconectar por que el pequeño pelirrojo despertó a si que prepare su biberón, lo tome en mis brazos y le di el biberón, lo arrulle y volví a recostarlo en su cuna, me dio hambre y regrese a la cocina me prepare un pequeño emparedado y un te pues mi ultimo alimento habían sido a las 2 de la tarde del día de ayer. regrese a la habitación del bebe y me quede observandolo hasta que el sueño me invadió._

_me desperté desconcertada pues un llanto angustioso me despertó, pensé que seguía soñando pero de repente la imagen del pequeño pelirrojo me llego y me levante deprisa, su pequeño rostro cubierto con lagrimas demostraba que ya tenia rato llorando, lo tome en brazos y revise el pañal, lo cambie y con el mas tranquilo me encamine ala cocina por su biberón, gire para ver si Uchiha san estaba despierto pero seguía profundamente dormido, me apure para que el bebe no llorar y despertara a su padre. _

_me senté en el sillón que era realmente cómodo, empece a entonar la misma canción y el bebe disfrutaba pues poco apoco se relajaba su respiración, al terminar con el biberón lo recosté y se volvió a dormir, tome una de las manta y me recosté en el sillón, después la rutina regreso a eso de las 5 de la mañana, estaba cansada pero me alegraba pues esa noche Uchiha san habría dormido toda la noche, con gusto y feliz de ayudar alguien, esta vez el sueño me derroto y me quede con el pequeño en mis brazos..._

**lo ayudare Uchiha San...**


	5. Recuerdos Extraño desayuno

_les dejo la contestación a sus comentario y sobre todo les agradezco que se tomen unos minutos para leerlo, por lo que me alegran al saber que esta loca idea les gusta y me animan a continuarla, en cuanto a mis otras historias ya están empezados los capítulos pero no me convences, diferencias versión sasuhina ya escribí el final pero no puedo escribir la continuación, llevo la mitad de siguiente capitulo, la de amarguras que debo a _Bittersweet-hyuchiha

_te prometo que pronto la subiré pues ya esta la idea y los capítulos a medias pero no se, mi corazón se ablanda y no me deja poner un final terrible para sasuke pero prometo que este sufrirá.. disfraces ese si no lo escrito en la compu pero ya esta en papel pero prometo que los subiré.._

_ahora si después de mucho los reviews_

TIFF: gracias por el comentario, si hinata lo trata bien pero es su naturaleza y la de sasuke es la de no confiar en nadie, por lo que no cree en la buenas intensiones, pero pronto sedara cuenta de que no todas las mujeres son malas... bueno saludos y espero que te guste este capi

Aika-sasuhina : tienes razón sasuke los vio pero no sabe que es lo que siente, pues el siempre a considerado que las mujeres lo único que quieren es su dinero y atraparlo por lo que no sabe como reaccionar ante alguien que parece que no lo desea.. me alegra mucho que me dejaras tu comentario pero sobre todo que te guste mi fic, gracias y hasta el próximo cap.

lady-darkness-chan: tienes razón hay muchas mujeres que no conocen el amor propio y son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir sus metas y sueños, no estoy en contra de que luches por lo que deseas, pero hay otras formas y los hijos no pueden ser una cadena, solo son víctimas, por lo que karin tendrá que recapacitar. gracias por leer mis locuras, saludos y hasta pronto.

Magic ann love : gracias, me alegro de que te guste la historia, en cuanto a hinata pronto veremos como es la relación con hiashi, en este capi vuelve a tomar el papel de mama, creo que es un papel que es natural en ella. saludos

…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…*

_Hinata... son las narraciones de Hinata_

sasuke ... esta narrado por sasuke

**te amo ... son los dialogos.**

…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…*

_**Recuerdos... un desayuno extraño**_

en el departamento 1102 la luz del sol entraba sin impedimento alguno logrando iluminar cada rincón de aquel hogar, considerando que el propietario de ese lugar realmente se encontraba durmiendo la molesta iluminación logro traspasar sus párpados e introducirse para ser absorbidas por las perlas negras. el ceño fruncido de aquel hombre mostraba su disgusto, después un gruñido, logrando que el joven girara para darle la espalda a los intensos rayos de luz que lo molestaba.

... un par de segundo y aquel moreno se levanto exaltado pues el sol indicaba que ya era muy tarde.

**daisuke...**

no podía creer lo que me estaba ocurriendo me había olvidado completamente de mi hijo, pero estaba agotado que ni siquiera su llanto penetro mis sueño. salgo corriendo en dirección de la habitación de Daisuke y al abrir mi sorpresa es inmensa pues ante mis ojos la imagen mas inesperada, increíble, tierna y al mismo tiempo hermosa esta, si por que aquella mujer que el día anterior trabajo conmigo hoy esta frente a mi, con daisuke en sus brazos. esa mujer de cabellos negros con destellos azules, el sol que se adentra en la habitación los cubre dandole una visión completa de ellos. Mi hijo tenia un traje azul que combinaba con la ropa de ella, su vestido azul. los observe, no podía apartar mi mirada de ellos.

me que de ahí recordando que el día anterior estaba tan cansado que no me di cuenta cuando mis ojos se cerraron, pues la verdad mis días eran tan pesados, que esa noche por fin pude dormir continuamente, que no me percate de que Daisuke no hacia ningún ruido y cuando me di cuenta me asuste, era la primera vez desde que se fue Karin que había descansado. cada uno de los momento que he vivido me regresaron.

***ª*ª* Recuerdos Sasuke*ª*ª**

**los días entre la universidad, compañía y Daisuke terminaban conmigo, por lo que estaba tan cansado que terminaba durmiendo en clases, para ser despertado por los profesores, por mis amigos y muchas veces por los flash y risas de mis compañeras. era irritante la verdad no entendía nada, todo se me estaba complicando asi que llegaba a la empresa para oír los gritos de mi padre y los sermones de mi abuelo.**

**si por que aquel amargo día donde en la clase de Asuma donde solo dormitaba, todo el canzancio se fue al infierno cuando un dolor intenso surgió en mi cabeza, levante el rostro para ver a un Asuma Sensei molesto y con el pucho levantado, trate de volver a recostarme cuando esta vez su voz intensa y cargada de furia me levanto por completo, si asuma me acaba de golpear y al no ver reacción mía me grito y me tomo de la camisa para levantarme de mi lugar, las burlas me molestaban, pero no pude hacer nada sabia que había sido mi error, me guarde la vergüenza y con mi actitud fría e indiferente lo enfrente.**

**Hai Asuma sensei...**

**tu... como se te ocurre dormirte en mi clase... eres igual que el vago del Nara, pero esta vez no tendré contemplaciones...**

**hai...**

**serás el primero en presentar el examen y sobre todo tendrás un par de hojas extras...**

**me quede de piedra conocía que los exámenes de Asuma eran de los mas complicados, no por nada era el profesor de estadística y calculo... ahora si que estaba perdido, necesitaba pasar con excelencia esta materia.. pero todo indicaba que seria demasiado difícil...**

***ª*ª* Fin Recuerdos Sasuke*ª*ª**

con el sermón de sexo seguro y ahora con esto ya se me había complicado la vida con respecto a esta clase, pues asuma no soporta la vagancia como el dice, pero sabia que si había alguien que podía interceder por mí, ese era nada mas y nada menos que el vago, pues no por nada era el alumno preferido del Saturobi, así que le pedí un pequeño favor, bueno realmente nunca le pediría nada a nadie, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de amenazarlo con aquella valiosa información que conocía, ya que el tenia a su talón de Aquiles y este tiene nombre... Sabaku no Temari.

la segunda vez que sufrí de un regaño por culpa de mi actividad como padre fue...

***ª*ª* Recuerdos Sasuke*ª*ª**

**el problema era asistir a la biblioteca pues kyoko se había tenido que ir a su casa y yo olvide por completo el trabajo de Kakashi por lo que tuve que salir con daisuke y regresar a la biblioteca, no puedo creer que kakashi fuera tan problemático como dice el Nara mira que obligarnos asistir a la biblioteca era un poco absurdo, pero no me quedo de otra mas que hacer el proyecto. prepare las cosas de Daisuke por lo que me tarde mas de la cuenta, eran al rededor de las 6 cuando entre en aquel edificio, el olor a polvo, humedad, con desinfectante me perturbo por lo que no pude evitar gruñí, solo cause que Dasuke despertar y el llanto de este retumbara en toda la biblioteca solo conseguí que me callaran todos los idiotas que estaban presente, salgo con Dai y le preparo un biberón, solo necesitaba que durmiera por un par de horas.**

**cuando por fin logro que duerma ingreso de nuevo y después de un par de minutos un asqueroso olor que tenia demasiado identificado ingreso a mis fosas nasales, para evitar que aquellos me viera tomo a daisuke, al igual que la pañalera por lo que me encamino a la zona mas alegada de aquel lugar, para mi sorpresa y alegría es una de las esquinas donde no había nadie cerca, comienzo con colocarme el tapabocas, me pongo los guantes y saco lo necesario, cuando estaba por terminar la misión, escuche voces, me apresuro y meto el pañal sucio y mis guantes en una bolsa y después en otra mas antes de cerrarla le pongo un poco de mi colonia para cubrir el olor, pues no podía darme el lujo de perder tiempo.**

**no contaba que después de leer mas de 4 libros y que daisuke solo llorara una vez mas por su biberón, yo Sasuke Uchiha cometiera un error mas, si esta vez me quedara dormido..**

**fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado pues la señora de la biblioteca me sermoneo por mi actitud, ademas de que me miraba con un poco de burla, pues tenia a daisuke en el porta bebes dormido a mi costado, la mire con furia pero esta seguía con su regaño, lo que mas me confundió fue que de repente se tapara la nariz y se alegara de mi, antes de estar un par de metros cerca de su lugar se giro y me miro con furia, tome mis cosas, los libros que me faltaban y salí de ese lugar eran casi las 11 pm y fue cuando entendí por que de la molestia de la mujer, pues normalmente la biblioteca cerraba a las 10, cuando me adentre al auto un olor repulsivo me provoco nauseas y entendí por que la mujer actúo de esa forma...**

**todavía traía en la maleta de Daisuke aquel pañal apestoso...**

***ª*ª* Fin del recuerdo *ª*ª**

me acerque a ellos no pude evitar que esos dos recuerdos me perturbaran fueron muy malos esos días pero con el tiempo me acople, pues con sus 5 meses de edad Daisuke me a hecho sufrir, la verdad es que solo tengo tres meses cuidandolo desde que karin nos dejo, el tiempo pasa rapido... regreso a lo que estaba haciendo antes de volver a divagar en mi mente y lo que vi fue mas que estremecedor, daisuke tenia abraza aquella mujer, una de sus manos estaba sobre su pecho, su rostro estaba escondido entre su cuello, me sorprendió que el estuviera tan tranquilo pocas veces el se dejaba cargar por alguien. veo el rostro de la Hyuga y ella se ve diferente, su esencia se muestra, hay en su rostro tranquilidad, paz, ternura y cariño, no entendí bien lo que ella me provoca, pero solo sonreí cuando Daisuke se empieza a mover buscando su biberón.

el movimiento de Dai logra perturbar el sueño de la Hyuga, ya que esta lo abraza y empieza a arrullarlo aun con los ojos cerrados, me alego unos paso pues realmente no quería molestar la escena. ella se levanta y aun con los ojos cerrados empieza a caminar, daisuke se calma, ella abre la puerta y los sigo con cuidado, la veo adentrarse a la cocina y desde la puerta la veo, sus movimientos son felinos, pues se mueve con gracia y elegancia, prepara el biberón, cuando Dai empieza a sollozar.

**calma pequeño ya esta...**

ella toma la leche y agrega cucharadas al biberón, todo lo realiza sin dejar tener a daisuke en los brazos, me sorprende pues tapa el biberón con el chupón y lo agita, pero dai vuelve con su llanto...

**pequeño vas a despertar a tu papa y el esta muy cansado...**

algo dentro se estremeció al escucharla hablar de esa forma, era una escena tan intima entre una madre y un hijo donde el padre descansaba, no se que me ocurrió pero no pude evitarlo... pues se ve muy tierna pues sus ojos se ven cansados pero no pierde su tranquilidad, lo mira y sus ojos ce empieza a cerrar sus ojos con cansancio.

**Daisuke...**

_escuchar esa voz me confundió en verdad no se como reaccionar por lo que solo me pongo nerviosa, quisiera salir corriendo pero tenia al pequeño en mis brazos... su mirada me intimidad pero al mismo tiene algo que me cautiva, lo observo fijamente y no puedo evitarlo, por lo que se que me estoy sonrojando pues siento mi cara caliente, muerdo mi labio para calmar mis nervios, pues como tenia mis manos ocupadas no podía hacer mi habitual habito de jugar con mis dedos._

la veo que se gira pues creo que no solo mi voz la altera, sino el hecho de que algunas cosas se cayeron y su rostro muestra la duda, miedo y estaba nerviosa, sus ojos expresaban todo lo que sentía, me causo gracia como su rostro empezó a tomar una tonalidad rosa y conforme los segundos pasaban y mirada seguía sobre ella el color se intensifico hasta convertirse en un rojo intenso, se empezó a morderse el labio inferior mostrando su nerviosismo, solo nos mirábamos fijamente, pero el llanto de Daisuke la distrajo alegando su mirada de la mía, me gustaba saber lo que sentía.

**toma Daisuke chan...**

_el llanto del pequeño, bueno ahora ya conozco su nombre Daisuke, es muy lindo... creo que me distraje así que trato de darle su biberón, lo cual agradezco pues logro y que alejara mi mirada del Uchiha._

volví a sorprenderme por el tono de voz, ya que esta era suave, con cariño, no entendía el trato y mucho menos su comportamiento, considerando que lo arrulla con una cancion que desconozco, vi como daisuke sonreía mientras sus ojos ce cerraban.

**deja que lo haga yo...**

no quise que mis palabras sonara tan duras, pero realmente no se como ser diferente.

_me estremecí, realmente si que estaba molesto y yo que solo quería hacerle un favor.. recordé a mi padre, por lo que respire tranquilamente y dije..._

**no se preocupe Uchiha...**

**pero tienes que irte..**.

_creo que Uchiha san se molesto mucho al verme cuidando a su hijo, realmente debe de ser un excelente padre y tiene miedo de que algo malo le pueda pasar, pues vi su preocupación en su rostro..._

solo la veo asentir, sigue dando le el biberón a Daisuke pero para mi sorpresa mi hijo se despierta para mostrar su malestar, pues se da cuenta de que la Hyuga lo alega de su pecho, con su pequeña mano atrapa su vestido y lo jala con el, logrando que mis ojos observaran un poco mas de su piel, realmente mostró un poco mas de sus senos, su piel blanca y perlada, delicada y tan sedosa, me atraían, ella se sonroja al ver la acción de Daisuke, lo vuelve acercar y trata de calmarlo con palabras dulces que llegaban a mis oidos logrando que sonria, cuando Daisuke vuelve a un estado de somnolencia.

ella me entrega a mi hijo le pongo el biberon cerca de la boca y el seprende del chupon, al tener a Daisuke en mis brazos me percato de un aroma, uno que es distinto al que desprende mi hijo, es una mezcla entre flores y manzana que me agrado, estoy consiente que este aroma pertenece a la hyuga. ella regresa a la sala donde empieza aguardar sus cosas, ninguno de los dos comenta nada, realmente el silencio es incomodo, no quise sonar molesto y me preocupe así que cuando la vi alegarse trate de parecer indiferente, pero la culpa por mi reacción me sigue torturando... pues realmente yo creía que ella tenia que irse, ya que en tres horas comenzarían la clase de Kizame y ella todavía tenia que ir a su casa a ducharse, lo mismo que yo, considerando que hoy presento un examen de Economía, así que cuando veo que termina de recoger sus cosas, me levanto para seguirla a la puerta pero para mi sorpresa se dirige a la cocina donde toma su ¡pad...

entonces mi celular empieza a sonar, lo tomo pensando que seria mi hermano y en el peor de los casos mi padre, pero realmente no estaba preparado para esto, Kyoko hablaba para informarme que no podía venir a cuidar a Daisuke, ya que se encuentra enferma y temía contagiarlo, me sentí frustrado pues no podía asistir al examen lo que me llevaría a reprobar la materia, mi malestar se acrecentó cuando ella estaba por salir, la puerta se abre estrepitosamente y la estridente voz del dobe retumbo por todo mi departamento, molestando a Daisuke...

**TEMMMEEEE...**

entre los gritos del dobe, el llanto de Daisuke y el hecho de que reprobare, estaba por explotar...

**Maldito dobe callate...**

**pero temmee... que no recuerdas el examen **

**...**

**prestame tus notas no estudie...**

**hmp...**

**teme por favor...**

**...**

**si repruebo otosan, pero sobre todo okasan me van a matar...**

esa idea no me molestaría para nada, empiezo arrullar a daisuke, ya que la voz estridente del dobe evita que logre dormirse, trato de calmarme pero me es imposible, solo miro con toda mi furia a Naruto..

**tomalos están en mi cuarto...**

**hai teme**

esta por ir a mi cuarto cuando se detiene, se queda callado y de repente se gira...

**Hinata chan...**

**Naruto Kun...**

_me sorprendió saber que naruto kun sigue siendo muy despistado, pero esa sonrisa me sigue gustando por lo que le sonrío con timidez.._

**que haces aquí Hinata chan...**

**ettoo... yo... ano...**

**ella vino a ver lo del trabajo de Kuranai sensei...**

**maldito teme la haces trabajar desde temprano...**

_me sonrojo al ver como Naruto kun me defiende, pero sobre todo al pensar que el descubra que pase la noche aquí.._.

**hmp...**

**yo ...**

**bueno, me alegra así nos vamos los tres juntos ...**

**no dobe yo no puedo ir...**

**pero teme..**

**mira Naruto me tengo que quedar a cuidar a Daisuke...**

**pero Kyoko...**

_ahora entiendo por que su rostro en palideció después de recibir la llamada..._

**pero el examen, sabes lo que pasara si no lo presentas, Kizame te va a reprobar...**

**lo se dobe, pero no puedo dejar a Daisuke solo...**

Y estaba resignado a perder la materia así que me encamino hacia la habitación de mi hijo, pero me detiene aquella dulce voz, la miro y noto que sus mejillas toman un color rojizo...

**Uchiha san yo, podría...**

**hmp...**

_realmente no pude evitarlo, el podría perder la materia pero aun así tomo valor para decirle, lo veo levantar una ceja para mostrar su interrogante._

**Si quisiera yo podría... quedarme con su hijo...**

la veo agachar el rostro, creo que pensó que había sido una atrevimiento de su parte, por lo que la miro con sorpresa, pues no solo su palabras, sino su reacción.

**pero tu tienes clase no hina chan...**

volteo a ver a Naruto, no por sus palabras en general sino por la familiaridad con la que la llamo, después volteo a ver a la Hyuga que levanta su rostro y lo mira con timidez...

**etto... no Naruto yo adelante materias los cursos pasados por lo que solo llevo Marketing, publicidad y Finanzas... **

**hina chan ere muy lista...**

ella solo sonríe por el comentario del dobe pero realmente no se que hacer ...

**Hyuga estas segura que tú..**

**hai, Uchiha san usted puede ir al examen y cuando regrese me voy...**

lo dude mucho, pero en verdad necesito pasar todas las materias, conozco a mi padre y el sabrá antes que nadie sobre mis calificaciones, de esto dependerá si permanezco en el departamento o tengo que regresar a la mansión...

**hmp.. hai... etto... domo hyuga**

no puedo evitarlo solo agradecí con mi habitual tono, pero no pensé que el dobe me golpeara la cabeza...

**teme se mas amable con hina chan...**

no dije mas pues tenia que darme prisa para llegar a la clase de Kizame, pero antes de entregarle a Daisuke comienzo a caminar hacia la habitación de mi hijo, detras de mi venia el dobe y la hyuga... esta vez no siento duda, se que ella lo podrá cuidar.

**date prisa teme...**

**...**

**no llegaremos...**

el dobe camina conmigo hacia mi habitación, se que lo único que quiere son mis notas pues el nunca a nota nada, pero sigo sin comprender como demonios pasa las materias, cuando ve mis cuadernos en mi escritorio las toma y se encamina de nuevo a la sala, yo entro a la habitación de Daisuke y hinata entra conmigo.

**aqui esta su ropa, en el mueble de aquí están los pañales, toallas húmedas, talco, en el cajón de enfrente están los baberos y calcetines... la leche ya sabes en que mueble están, los biberones limpios en el mueble que esta frente al refrigerador, en ese mueble en uno de los cajones hay chupones nuevos.. que mas, la libreta de la cocina esta anotado mi numero de celular , el de gaara y naruto por sino puedes localizarme... el pediatra de daisuke se llama Deidara... si me tardo en regresar y tu tienes que irte marcale a Gaara el podrá venir a cuidar a daisuke.**

**hai... debe de irse a cambiar sino se le ara tarde.. **

solo asiento y le entrego a daisuke en los brazos, pero antes de retirarme de la habitación beso a mi hijo, mis ojos se detienen en ella, logrando que se sonroje, no se que ocurre conmigo pero se que me agrada avergonzarla... me encamino a mi habitación para poder duchar, pero antes de salir por completo me giro y le hablo...

**Hyuga si necesitas darte una ducha utiliza la de mi habitación te dejare algo de ropa, puedes lavar la que traes...**

me di la vuelta sin esperar respuesta pues se que en este momento estará sonrojada y no podrá pronunciar palabra alguna, una sonrisa burlona se posa en mis labios.

_quería desmayarme, no puedo creer que uchiha san me dijera eso... no quiero salir de la habitación hasta que se valla pero si lo pienso bien tiene razón, por que si necesito ducharme, me siento incomoda, la verdad Daisuke chan me lleno de leche, en cuanto me quede sola me daré un baño... estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que Naruto kun me regresa ala realidad._

**Teme no tienes nada de comer...**

_creo que sasuke sigue en la ducha, tomo el porta bebe de Dasiuke, al llegar a la cocina empiezo a buscar algo que preparar pues tengo apetito, encontré ingredientes para preparar un poco de arroz, tres pescados pues creo que tienen una hora para irse, un poco de sopa de mizo, me entretengo tanto en la cocina que no escucho cuando naruto llega a la cocina._

**hinata chan que rico huele...**

lo mire, realmente me agradaba su sonrisa, solo me sonrojo y desvío mi mirada y la poso en el pequeño, el sigue dormido y una sonrisa, me gusta mucho esa sonrisa tan inocente, acaricio su rostro y vuelvo para poner los platos en la mesa pero cuando estaba por hacerlo..

**yo te ayudo hinata chan...**

le entrego los platos y sus manos rozaron las mías, me giro de prisa y pongo el te, cuando termino de poner todo en la mesa naruto se sienta y empieza a comer pero se atraganta, toma el te, que esta muy caliente, sus gestos me hacen reí, la verdad naruto siempre a tenido ese efecto en mi... para mi sorpresa escucho como alguien tose a mis espaldas y ante nosotros aparece el...

***ª*ª*ª*ª**

no se lo que me ocurrió pero me agrada mucho saber que no tengo preocuparme por Daisuke, creo que Hinata será una buena niñera... mientras me ducho la imagen de ella sentada con mi hijo en sus brazos me cautiva en realidad me agradaba, es de las pocas mujeres que nunca me han molestado, si lo pienso bien ella nunca a mostrado interés en mi...

la duda sigue trato de recordar desde cuando la conozco, como me mira pero nada, ella siempre es cortes con todos, educada y como dice Shikamaru, es una dama de sociedad.. maldita sea como es posible que este pensando en estas estupideces, cierro el agua caliente pues creo que necesito refrescar mis ideas, funciona.

termino de vestirme de forma casual, solo unos jeans negros, una playera blanca y una sudare, tomo uno de mis cuadernos, la ¡pad y salgo pero al llegar al pasillo escucho risas me molestan, no entiendo el porque pero cuando entro a la cocina y veo al dobe de naruto con la garra de agua empinada en su boca y como por los lados se escurriendo, lo miro con furia la verdad es un dobe, pero la risa de ella me produce muchos sentimientos, pero verla ahí viendolo, solo toso parara llamar su atención,...

ella se gira y me mira con verguenza, vuelve mi sonrisa arrogante, pero nuestro contacto visual termina por culapa del dobe...

**teme mira hina chan nos preparo el desayuno, esta delicisioso.**

veo la mesa y me impresiona hay arroz, pescado y sopa de mizo, realmente me cautiva pero no permito que se muestre en mi rostro,. por lo que mi orgullo habla...

**no es bueno que tomes las cosas de otros...**

la veo como agacha la cabeza avergonzada.

**teme, eres un desgraciado todavía que te ayuda con mi ahijado y prepara el desayuno tu no le agradeces...**

**hmp...**

**gomen.. uchiha sa.. no fue mi inten..**

**hmp... esta bien hyuga.**..

solo tomo mi lugar en la mesa, realmente no me pienso disculpar, aun que estoy consiente de que la hice sentir mal, pero mi orgullo no lo permite, me sirvo un poco de arroz y comienzo a comer, todo no solo se veía bien sino que sabia delicioso, comí con placer ante la mirada de ellos..

**que no piensan comer...**

fue lo único que dijo para evitar sus miradas, pues la verdad creo que pronto una sonrisa traicionera se instalara en mis labios y permanezco con los ojos cerrados...

_veo a uchiha san sentarse y empieza a servirse, realmente quisiera saber si le gusta pero se bien que el nunca me dirá nada, es como otosan, creo que ese es el motivo por el que algo dentro de mi me pide que este a su lado..._

me siento junto a Uchiha san al igual que Naruto kun, comemos con clama aun que naruto es el único que habla sobre lo que le ocurrió el día de ayer que fue a casa de Gaara kun..

**puedes creerlo teme Shikamaru estaba ahí, besando a Temari, ... siempre creí que ellos... tenia algo...**

**pero nunca los había visto,... Kankuro estaba por golpear a Shika... pero Garara intervino...**

**lo...**

no se que tantas cosas decía, pues comía y trataba de hablar, pero no quise hacerle caso y miraba de reojo a la hyuga y me percate de que ella lo miraba con intensidad, algo me perturbo pues en sus ojos blanco pude ver admiración y cariño, fruncí el ceño...

termine de comer, no dije nada solo fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y cuando regreso naruto esta conversando muy amenamente con la chica, mis puños se cierran inconscientemente, por lo que gruño y empiezo una pelea verbal con naruto...

**baka vamos, es tarde..**

**maldito teme que no ves que todavia no termino y mi ropa esta mojada..**

**hmp.. **

_tomo mis cosa y salgo, no me despido de Daisuke pues mi molestia era irracional y solo lograba confundirme mas, por eso evite verla..._

**esperame teme... adios Hina Chan cuidate y cuida a Daisuke...**

_los veo irse, me sorprende la actitud de Uchiha san pensé que se despidiera de Daisuke, pero tal vez no lo conozco lo suficiente para entender su comportamiento. regreso a la cocina y comienzo a limpiar, cuando termino Daisuke despierta creo que es como un relojito exacto... me río pues creo que se parece a Uchiha san en su carácter pues físicamente es difícil encontrar similitudes. le preparo el biberón, lo cambio y me doy cuenta que se siente un poco incomodo..._

_se me ocurre que tal vez el pequeño al i¡gua que yo necesite un baño... me encamino con el asía el baño de visitas y no hay nada para bañarlo, pero en el baño de la habitación de Sasuke san esta todo, coloco a Daisuke en la cama para poder preparar todo, regreso a la habitación del infante y tomo ropa limpia, un pañal limpio, toallas húmedas, talco, una toalla blanca y una toalla mas pequeña para cercar sus mechones rojo... cuando dejo todo en la cama veo que Daisuke sigue con el biberón en su boca, me apresuro para llenar la tina con agua y toco el agua hasta que esta a una temperatura que considero buena, coloco cerca el shampoo, el jabón liquido su esponja y un patito, regreso a la habitación y comienzo a desvestirlo, no puedo evitarlo por lo que comienzo hablar con el.._

**eres tan lindo...**

**...**

**tienes uno pies tan bonitos...**

**...**

**esa manitas tan largas y delgadas...**

**...**

**si daisauke chan, eres muy bonito...**

...

_cuando ya esta desvestido lo envuelvo en una manta, tomo las toallas y las coloco cerca de la tina, lo destapo y lo sostengo mientras lo meto en la tina, al principio escucho un gemido al sentir el agua, se relaja y comienzo con mi tarea, como no puedo dejar de sostenerlo con mi mano desocupada empiezo a tallar su cuerpo con la esponja, con la regadera móvil le retiro el jabón y lo mas difícil su cabellos, al sentir las primera gotas de agua caer en su rostro Daisuke empieza a llorar, trato de calmarlo con una canción, para mi alegría lo consigo después el shampoo, le vuelvo a echar agua en su cabello para retirar la espuma y los excesos del shampoo, su rostro solo le paso la esponja de manera superficial y lo limpio con agua pero para eso lo vuelo a poner boca abajo pues temo que le entre agua a su nariz u oídos, solo lecho agua sobre su cabeza tratando de que su rostro se moje._

_al terminar, lo envuelvo con la toalla pero esto me resulta difícil, por lo que termino toda mojada, salgo con el a la habitación y comienzo a secar su cuerpo y cabello, esta es la tarea fácil pues mientras lo visto el biberón regresa a su boca logrando que se calme, sus ojos se cierran y duerme, lo tomo en mis brazos y lo llevo a su cuna, pues tengo que limpiar el baño de Uchiha san. _

_solo suspiro al ver todo en su lugar, pero cuando siento que mi piel se estremece no puedo evitar mirarme en el espejo y veo mi vestido todo mojado, mi cabello revuelto, pues me lo sujete en una coleta mal hecha, pero no puedo evitarlo, regreso a la habitación de sasuke san y tomo una de sus camisas y uno de sus boxer, tenia que lavar mi vestido y tomar una ducha.._

_ya en la regadera aquel ahora están penetrante, pues era el jabón y shampoo del uchiha son únicos, tiene un aroma a maderas y cítricos, no puedo evitarlo me sonrojo al pensar que oleré igual que el... termine rápido pues no quería que mis pensamientos fueran mas intensos, me envuelvo en una toalla y me seco en la habitacion, tomo la camisa y los boxer y me visto, salgo para encontrar entre mi bolso un perfume y mi cepillo, realmente no quería verme mal cuando regresa Uchiha san o en el caso de que venga alguno de los amigos de este._

_voy al cuarto de lavado para poner en la lavadora mi ropa, pues quiero vestirme pronto, creo que lavare la ropa de uchiha san pues es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. cuando regreso con daisuke el sigue profundamente dormido, salgo por mi compu para adelantar parte del trabajo y ademas tengo que comunicarme con otoosa, pues ya son las 12 pm y el estará muy molesto, pero para mi sorpresa el estaba en una reunión desde temprano, solo le dejo un recado con Momo. fui a la cocina por unos vocadillos ya tenia tres horas desde que Uchiha san y Naruto kun salieron, por lo que preparo un nuevo biberón pues pronto Daisuke lo pedirá, preparo un poco de fruta en rebanadas pero escucho una voz que me altera..._

**quien eres...**


	6. Los Uchiha: La Novia de Sasuke

…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…*

_**Los Uchiha: la novia de Sasuke**_

_me extremes, me gire lentamente con temor a encontrarme al dueño de esa voz... no supe como reaccionar ante mi un hombre de la edad de otosan, con el cabello negro y esos ojos color carbon, tenia un parecido indudable con Uchiha san, tenia una mirada penetrante no podía soportarla, desvíe la mirada y de nuevo escucho esa voz..._

**quien eres...**

**etto... **

_no puedo evitarlo empiezo a jugar con mis manos, desvío la mira de aquel hombre, no entendía muy bien el porque de aquel sentimiento que me invadió al ver su mirada posada sobre mi, pero no puedo evitarlo ese hombre me intimida, pero al mismo tiempo me intriga..._

entre a la casa y no localizo a mi esposo, cuando lo localizo esta ahí parado con esa mirada que intimida a todos , se que esta analizando a la chica yo misma lo hago, pero ella evita la mirada y esta nerviosa es curioso...

**la estas asustando...**

_miro hacia donde escucho esa otra voz, era distinta dulce con un matiz de ternura marcado y me sorprendo al ver a una mujer hermosa de cabello largo y negro, su rostro es bello, su piel blanca del tono de la de Uchiha san, sonríe y no puedo evitar imitar el gesto..._

**gonen nasai... no queríamos asustarte..**

**etto... yo...**

_no pude continuar por que el llanto de Daisuke lo evita, solo hago una reverencia tomo el biberón de Daisuke y salgo de la cocina, realmente sentí mayor vergüenza cuando al pasar en frente de la habitación de Uchiha san pude ver por unos segundos mi reflejo... me sonroje lo sabia sentía mi rostro caliente y mis piernas temblaron, agache la cabeza, pero el llanto de daisuke me regreso de ese estado..._

_veo a Daisuke con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, le pongo el biberón sobre una almohada para que no se caiga, después le reviso el pañal, cuando estoy por terminar de colocarle el pañal otra vez esa voz..._

**eres la novia de mi hijo...**

**etto...**

_no contesto termino con mi tarea y veo a Daisuke dormido, volteo para tirar el pañal sucio en el bote que esta junto a la puerta, levanto el rostro y aquel hombre me mira con mayor intensidad después lo escucho hablar..._

**Hyuga...**

**hai...**

**vamos a la sala...**

**hai...**

_salgo detrás de ese hombre veo a la mujer sentada, pero antes de acompañarlos les ofrezco té y algunos bocadillos que no termine de prepara..._

_ellos solo aceptan y yo regreso a la cocina..._

***ª*ª*ª*ª**

estoy molesta este hombre no sabe como comportarse, primero entra sin llamar y después sigue aquella chica, que en verdad es muy bonita ademas me di cuenta que solo trae ropa de sasuke, no puedo evitarlo recorro la cocina y descubro que estaba preparando algunos bocadillos, pruebo uno y son excelentes tiene el toque exacto de cada ingrediente ahora se que esta mujer es una buena esposa, se que cuando me entere de que sasuke seria padre por los labios de fugaku me moleste.

tal vez la noticia de que mi pequeño fuera a formar su propia familia no me molesto tanto como el conocer que mi hijo no tuvo el valor de decirmelo y que Fugaku me contara aquellas cosas sobre la madre de mi Nieto... la imagen que tenia de la joven era de una mujer ambiciosa, descarada y sin educación, no puedo entender por que esa joven no representa todas esas ideas que me forme.

no, la veo como una ama de casa, se preocupa por mi nieto al ver la angustia en su rostro por el llanto de su hijo, no se me agrada ademas es tímida y linda.. me siento en aquella habitación en espera de mi esposo y la joven, recorro cada rincón de la habitación y me sorprendo al descubrir que todo tiene el toque de sasuke nada tiene el toque femenino me sorprende, se que sasuke es dominante pero esa joven... mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando veo a la joven, ella solo evita mirarnos, pero nos ofrece te y bocadillo so acepto y fugaku solo gruñe, ella sale de nuestra vista.

**Fugaku creo que estas siendo muy rudo con la joven...**

**Mikoto tienes razon... pero ella...**

**no es como tu me dijiste que era..**

**es que ella no es..**

**como...**

**algo esta pasando, ella no es la joven que fue a verme en aquella ocasión, ella es una Hyuga...**

**lo se sus ojos lo demuestran pero como que no es la joven que te dijo que seria la madre de nuestro nieto...**

**no se lo que ocurre pero ten por seguro que ella me agrada mas que la otra...**

**pues es muy linda, ademas es bonita...**

**es una hyuga...**

**fugaku, no creo que eso sea tan relevante...**

**mikoto es relevante por que ella es la novia de nuestro hijo es lo que siempre desee para el e Itachi... **

**ya sabes que Itachi es feliz con Konan...**

**konan me agrada pero no se compara con una Hyuga...**

**etto... disculpen la tardanza..**

**no te preocupes...**

**Hinata, Hyuga Hinata mucho gusto en conocerlos..**

**somos los padres de Sasuke, mi nombre es Mikoto y el es mi esposo Fugaku...**

**un placer Uchiha sama...**

**no, solo Mikoto Hinata chan...**

**etto.. Mikoto san...**

**eso esta mejor, bueno y como es que ...**

**yo, soy compañera de sasuke...**

_no puedo creerlo son los padres de Uchiha san, tengo tanta vergüenza, pero antes de entrar de nuevo a la sala me mentalise y recordé que soy una Hyuga y que no puedo bajar cabeza ante nadie, es difícil por que me intimido, pero he dejado eso atrás hace tiempo, respire un par de ocasiones y tome el valor._

**su compañera...**

**hai.. el fue a la universidad pero si desean lo localizo y le aviso que están aquí...**

**creo que estaría bien...**

la vi que se levantaba y salía hacia la cocina de nuevo, me agrada, todo en ella me agrada...

**me gusta...**

**hmp..**

se que a el también le gusta, la forma en que la mira y la analiza, ya tiene planes y me da miedo que arruine la relación de Hinata con Sasuke...

**le queda bien el emblema de los uchiha...**

**fugaku no creo que...**

no pude terminar pues ella entro, su rostro mostraba una preocupación que no me agrado, espero que sasuke no le gritara por dejarnos pasar...

**Hinata chan estas bien..**

**etto, yo, si estoy bien..**

**...**

**Hinata...**

**hai... Uchiha sama...**

**tu padre es... Hiashi**

**hai, conoce a Ottosa..**

**hmp...**

_sonrío no puedo evitarlo ese hombre no solo se parece físicamente a Uchiha san, sino que sus respuestas son iguales, me preocupa la reacción de sasuke san cuando le avise de que sus padres estaban en su casa..._

**y dinos Hinata que estudias**

_la señora Uchiha es muy linda, pues sabia que el habiente estaba un poco tenso, por lo que le sonreí._

**estudio economía y administración de empresas...**

**entonces ahí conociste a sasuke..**

**hai...**

_no quise decir mas pues la verdad a Uchiha san solo lo he tratado estos dos días y temo a sus reacion, al saber que una desconocida cuida de su nieto.._

**me alegro y como esta tu padre..**

**bien mikoto san, hoy tendra una cena importante por lo que no creo que pueda verlo...**

**si conozco esas cenas, me imagino que será la que ofrecen los Nara..**

**hai...**

**me gustaría verte hoy en la cena..**

**no creo que se pueda, mañana tengo clases y tengo que entregar un par de trabajos para la universidad...**

**hai... pero me dará gusto saludar a tu padre hace tiempo que no lo vemos...**

**esto esta delicioso...**

_me sorprendí escuchar a Uchiha sama, asi que le sonrío y agradezco.._

**arigato **

**si hinata eres una buena cocinera...**

_me sonrojo por los halagos de los padres de uchiha san, en verdad me recuerdan a otosan y kasa.._

**y tu madre hinata como esta..**

**bien mukoto, la vera hoy en la cena...**

**me alegrara saludarle y decirle que tiene una hija muy bonita y educada...**

_me vuelvo a sonrojar y escucho la risa de la señora Uchiha, pero mas aun la del padre de sasuke..._

**jaja, eres muy parecida a Hana...**

**arigato...**

**se nota que te educaron como toda una hyuga...**

_estaba por contestarle cuando escucho que alguien me llama.._

**hinata..**

***ª*ª*ª*ª**

esta satisfecho conteste todo el examen de Kizame sensei, estaba agradecido con la Hyuga por su ayuda realmente no sabia como agradecerle, estado pensando desde hace una hora que termino el examen que darle en pago del favor, realmente no me gusta sentirme en deuda con nadie y mucho menos con una mujer...

**oye teme, crees que Kizame sensei no se ponga tan estricto la verdad no me fue muy bien...**

**hmp...**

**espero que no se de cuenta que te copie un par de preguntas y otras a Gaara...**

**hmp...**

**teme me estas escuchando...**

**dobe callate estoy pensando e...**

**si ya se estas pensando en Hina chan, no te preocupes ella cuidara bien a daisuke...**

**hmp...**

**pero ahora que recuerdo que asía ella ahí tan temprano...**

**hmp...**

no puedo evitar que el recuerdo de aquella mañana me invada, no entendía que es lo que esa imagen movía dentro de mi, pero estaba seguro de que esto complicaría mas mi vida, pero...

**oye teme no crees que seria lindo que Gaara saliera con hinata...**

creo que me perdí en algo, como que el dobe estaba planeando que la Hyuga saliera con Gaara, me molesto no entendí el motivo pero no puedo evitarlo le gruño y mi mirada se vuelve fría, lo se por la reacción de naruto...

**yo solo decía, pero si...**

**callate, dobe...**

**...**

el silencio reino, entramos a la clase de Kakashi, al terminar no tuve tiempo de decirle nada al dobe, ya que mi celular sonaba con insistencia, lo primero que veo en la pantalla es que el numero pertenece a mi departamento, me altero y contesto con brusquedad y preocupación..

**Uchiha san...**

esa voz...

**Uchiha san...**

**hmp... que ocurre...**

**etto...**

**habla...**

me molesto mas y no porque ella dude sino por mi reacción al escuchar su voz...

**esquesuspadresestanaqui..**

hablo tan aprisa que no entendí nada de lo que trato de decirme, la cuestione...

**que...**

**que sus padres estan aqui...**

no puedo creerlo despues de meses de no saber nada de ellos y ahora se les ocurre ir a visitarme, bueno nos que no los viera o hablara con ellos pero nunca me habían ido a visitar y menos quisieron conocer a mi hijo cuando nacio, asi que no entiendo por que hoy...

**voy para haya..**

**hai...**

salgo corriendo, realmente no me preocupo por mis cosas se que el dobe las tomara y me las llevara, pero tengo prisa por llegar a tiempo antes de que ellos hagan algo... no entendía por que el miedo al imaginarme a mi padre gritandole a esa joven... es por que ella te ayudo... ese fue mi único pensamiento racional y los demás no los considere, solo los elimine.

no tarde en llegar no había trafico ademas maneje con exceso de velocidad lo que me garantizaba un par de multas pero tenia que evitar que mis padres molestaran a mi hijo o a Hinata...

para mi sorpresa en cuanto entro todo esta en calma, me preocupo mas pero al llegar a la sala ahí están mis padres conversando con Hinata..

**hinata...**

es lo único que se me ocurrir mencionar, ella se levanta y yo solo la miro con duda...

**sasuke no te que des ahí...**

mi madre habla, yo me acerco a hinata y ahora si me doy cuenta de que ella solo lleva una camisa mía y unos boxer, la miro con intensidad y una sonrisa se posa en mis labios...

**hmp...**

**sasuke no seas maleducado...**

**ohayo,...**

no los volteo a ver, sigo con la mirada sobre hinata, ella se da cuenta y se sonroja...

**etto... si me disculpan...**

**hai...**

mi madre le responde y le brinda esa sonrisa de comprensión y cariño que solo itachi y yo conocíamos, no entiendo lo que ocurre pero no me molesto, me siento y la mirada de mi padre es diferente me confunde, solo pregunto...

**que ocurre..**

**nada ya no podemos visitar a nuestro hijo...**

**hmp...**

**no nos mires así jovencito que tu eres el único culpable de esta situación...**

**kasa...**

**no, sasuke si hubieras tenido el valor de decirnos de que serias padre...**

**madre por favor entiende que cuando karin le dijo a mi padre yo no sabia todavía nada...**

**karin cual karin...**

vi el rostro de mi madre mostraba confusion, pero ella nunca vio a karin asi que no pude evitar darle explicaciones...

**karin es la mujer que dio a luz a mi hijo pero, ella se fue...**

**oh..**

**bueno eso no es importante sasuke...**

**eh...**

mi padre me confunde después de años donde me hacia sentir menos, donde para el solo fui una desilusión, ahora me miraba con orgullo, me alegro, algo dentro de mi se calentó o mejor dicho se incendio, solo sonreí y no dije mas...

ellos solo me miraban y de repente entro hinata con su vestido, me alegre de que volviera y en sus brazos traía a daisuke, venia vestido de blanco haciendo que sus mechones rojos resaltara...

**creo que este eras el motivo de la visita...**

yo levante una de mis cejas y después mire a mis padres, ello miraban a Hinata y me di cuenta de que ellos eran amable...

**gracias hinata chan...**

ella se acerca a nosotros y antes de que se sentara lejos de mi, me pongo en pie, trataba de tomar en brazos a mi hijo pero me di cuenta de lo tranquilo que estaba con ella así que solo la tomo del brazo y la ciento junto a mi... Daisuke hace un pequeño ruido y Hinata lo voltee a ver, le sonríe y yo la miro, me gusta su comportamiento...

**Sasuke podría tomarlo...**

**hai...**

no pude decir otra cosa, realmente me sentía incomodo con mis pensamientos y reacciones con respecto a hinata, creo que el hecho de que se comporte distinta de las demás mujeres que me rodean me confunde y me hace actuar distinto.. veo como hinata se levanta y se para enfrente de mi madre para intentar entregarle a Daisuke y dijo intentar por que mi hijo se aferra al cuerpo de hinata yo sonrío, pero las palabras de mi padre me sorprendieron mas...

Todo un Uchiha...

escuche bien, en su tono de voz había orgullo, lo miro y el solo observa a hinata y a mi hijo, la volteo a ver para ver lo que tanto le llama la atención a mi padre y me doy cuenta que hinata despide esa sensación de amor, paz y tranquilidad que llega a cautivar a cualquiera...

mi mama se ríe por la actitud de Daisuke, las dos se quedan de pie mientras mi madre a caricia su rostro, la sigo viendo y mi padre me interrumpe..

**me alegra que estés bien...**

**hmp...**

**pero me preocupa que esa mujer...**

**otosan mejor hablamos en el estudio...**

me levanto y dejamos a mi madre con hinata y mi hijo...

**Sasuke, se que es dificil...**

**otosan.. con estos meses he entendido que tu siempre quisiste lo mejor para mi, pero no fue la forma...**

**lo se sasuke, pero entiende que después de aquel accidente, temí perderte y no quería que tu sufrieras por mi causa así que decidí que lo mejor seria que me odiaras que no te preocuparas por tu padre...**

**creo que no entiendes que me dolía mas tu desprecio que aquella caída y el golpe que recibí...**

**sasuke, estuviste apunto de morir por ir detrás de mi, se que cometí yo el error por salir de la casa molesto, pero no quería que nada le pasara mi familia...**

**yo no lo entendía padre, solo vi que te ibas, que nos dejabas... solo tenia 6 años...**

**lo se sasuke, pero fui yo el que te arrollo, yo fui el que te mando al hospital, como crees que me sentí cuando te tome en mis brazos y tu solo me pediste que no te dejara... como querías que actuara contigo si tenia miedo de lastimarte, peor a un de matarte, no quería que te acercaras a mi, por eso te exigía, te hice sufrir, pero también sufrí por eso, me dolía cada que le preguntabas a tu madre de por que no te quería, tenia ganas de gritarte que eso no era verdad, que te amaba, pero el miedo a lastimarte era mayor, sabia que cada vez tu sufrirías, era solo un paso lejos de mi, de que te dañara era mejor que me odiaras...**

por primera vez en años vi amo padre derrumbado, no pude mas y lo abrace, era difícil perdonar todo, pero entendí que ese hombre se sentía culpable del accidente...

**tu nunca tuviste la culpa, fui yo el que salió detrás de ti...**

**no sasuke, yo acepte las condiciones de tu abuelo, tenia que irme y dejarlos por un tiempo, pero nunca pensé en decirte a ti lo que ocurría, no crei que tu reaccionarias de esa forma, creo que si te hubiera explicado nada hubiera ocurrido..**

**todo ya paso...**

**tienes razón, ahora podemos ser de nuevo una familia...**

**hmp...**

sonreí, sabia que esto cambiaría todo y estaba agradecido, necesitaba re iniciar mi vida, ya no puede pensar igual, siempre creí que las familias solo eran una falsedad, que las familias solo eran una imagen, pero todo eso no era cierto mi padre me amaba y mi familia no solo era una imagen, pensaba que mi padre nunca amo a mi madre, ademas el hecho de que el pensara que no servia para nada y que menos para que una mujer no me aceptar, recordaba cada palabra de mi padre cuando una mujer se me acercaba... "entiende sasuke eres un inútil, las mujeres solo verán lo que conseguirán de los uchiha" solo tenia 16 años y eso me destrozo, tenia miedo de cada mujer que se me acercara, si consideraba que desde siempre todas miraban mi apariencia, pero ahora la idea de solo ser un Uchiha pensaba mas que la idea de que mi imagen era lo único importante.

el llanto de daisuke nos hizo voltear a la puerta y ahí ver a una mujer de cabello negros azulado correr... sonreí al verla pasar de nuevo mi padre me miro y salimos de vuelta para encontrarnos con esas mujeres tan iguales y diferentes ala vez...

que ocurre mikoto...

que daisuke devolvió la leche manchando la ropa de hinata...

los dos volteamos a ver a hinata y ella solo estaba preocupada y atenta a Daisuke...

**daisuke chan... tranquilo...**

**...**

los tres no sentíamos fuera de lugar, pero me gustaba verla ahí, con mi hijo, cuidandolo...

**hinata creo que tu también deberías de cambiarte...**

ella se gira y en sus ojos esta la preocupación y la vergüenza, solo asiente y vuelve a poner toda su atención en el bebe...

**creo que mejor nos vamos mikoto..**

**hai...**

mis padres se despiden de hinata, mi madre ce acerca aquel sillón donde daisuke esta acostado y besa su frente, mi padre solo acaricia su cabello y yo los acompaño, pero antes de irse, las palabras de ellos me sorprende...

m**e alegro sasuke que encontras alguien como Hinata**

**...**

**debes de cuidarla una novia como ella es difícil de conseguir...**

**...**

**ademas no creo que a Hiashi le guste la idea de tu hijo, pero yo me encargare de el...**

ellos se fueron y me dejaron ahí...

_**mi novia...**_

_**Hinata Hyuga mi novia...**_

º*ª*ª*ª**ª*

gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y gracias aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios, tratare de complacerlos...

lady-darkness-chan: si te entiendo yo e cuidado a mi sobrino y con sus dos años todavía me parece lindo, aun que la verdad eso de cambiar de pañales soy como sasuke solo lo hice dos veces y las dos me dieron asco... con respecto a quien llego ya tienes respuesta espero que te sorprendiera y que el siguiente te guste mas, solo espero que es continuación te agrade... saludos

Yumi Hatake : hola yuki me alegra que te gustaran los capis anteriores espero que este también sea de tu agrado, creo que este sasuke cada día esta cambiando pero poco apoco y con el paso de los días el sedara cuenta de todo.. saludos

Bittersweet-Hyuchiha: si me alegra que te guste, si este sasuke se porta raro pero es que nunca penso que una mujer se comportara de esa forma, en este ya di como la idea general de lo que le paso y como era su relación con su padre.. con respecto amargura este fin subo la conti es que el archivo de esta historia esta en mi usb pero esa la deje en casa de mi hermano... espero no tardarme en terminarla pero todo parecer que seré un poco sino muy cruel con los infieles...

magic ann love : si hina es linda, creo que ese lado maternal esta dentro de ella y en esta historia su madre esta viva, por lo que influye mucho en ella y que hiashi la apoye la vuelve mas fuerte... me alegro que te guste te envio un saludo...

Genesis Torres: me alegro mucho el saber que te a gustado mi historia, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado y cubra tus expectativas.. saludos

Aika-sasuhina si sasuke se da cuenta de las acciones de hinata, es por eso que el se sorprende y confunde, pero a partir de que la idea de sus padres estaré mas presente y su confusión podría traerle problemas, ademas aparecerá un tercer factor... que cambiara todo... Hinata seguira jugando el rol de ñiñera y habra mas momentos tierno entre ellos... saludos

LaCrazyWriter: emilee no se que mas que decirte, pues ya te habia respondido que era tu culpa el retraso... así que espero te guste esta continuación y yo pueda saciar mis dudas con tu continuación...

saludos

anna 04 : perdón por el retraso la verdad estaba con algunas dudas, pero espero que te agrade la conti, no te preocupes karin aparecerá y no será feliz en la forma en la que los encuentre, ya pronto sabran de ella y solo causara estragos en esta peculiar relación... saludos...

me despido hasta la proxima y saludos...

pd..

las continuaciones de infidelidad estará para mañana o el sábado mas tardar, amargura también este fin y de diferencias sh y diferencias nh, la luna será para la siguiente semana...


End file.
